Amor Sem Fronteiras
by Fuyutsuki Kasumi
Summary: Saori era uma garota rica, tinha tudo que queria menos a felicidade. Era voluntária num orfanato onde fingia ser pobre para ter amigos e fugir do seu mundo de futilidades, mas o inacreditável aconteceu e sua vida virou de cabeça pra baixo. SERÁ REESCRITA
1. O Homem Misterioso

**Nome da Fic: **Amor Sem Fronteiras

**Nome da Autora: **Luluzinha Potter

**Contato: **kelenvt (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com

**Gênero: **Romance/Geral

**Status: **Em Andamento

**Fic UA** (universo alternativo)

**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens não me pertencem, blábláblá... Esta fic tem apenas o objetivo de divertir...blábláblá.

**Sinopse: **Saori era uma garota rica, tinha tudo que queria, menos a felicidade. Era voluntária num orfanato, onde fingia ser pobre para ter amigos e fugir do seu mundo de futilidades. Tudo ia bem, até que acontece algo que muda sua vida, mas ela não sabe se pra melhor ou pior.

**Amor Sem Fronteiras**

**I – O Homem Misterioso**

Finos raios de sol entravam por uma das inúmeras janelas da Mansão Kido, e iluminavam o belo rosto de uma garota de cabelos lilases, que dormia profundamente. Um bipe alto a fez despertar.

Uahhhhhh! - Saori acordou com um bocejo e desligou o relógio. – Droga de escola!

Ela levantou da cama e foi ao banheiro. Admirou-se no espelho: "Nossa! Que cara horrível! Parece que um caminhão passou por cima de mim", pensava. Entrou no box e tomou um demorado banho.

Saori era filha do bilionário Mitsumasa Kido, o famoso presidente da Fundação Graad e dono de muitas empresas por todo o mundo. Apesar de ser rica, ela não era feliz, pois dinheiro não compra felicidade. Era obrigada a ir a jantares da alta sociedade, coisa que sempre odiou. Tinha que se comportar como uma verdadeira dama, andando com o nariz empinado e fingindo não notar os olhares provocantes dos homens, porque era praticamente uma mulher, de 16 anos, muito bonita e ainda por cima rica. Era tão nova e ao mesmo tempo tão vivida... Fora obrigada a crescer rápido; sua mãe morrera quando deu a luz e teve que aprender, sozinha, a ser uma mulher. Não podia fazer como os jovens de sua idade: ir a baladas, ficar com vários garotos, se embebedar, etc. Era prisioneira em sua própria casa.

Saori enxugou-se com uma toalha e colocou seu uniforme da escola: camiseta branca, saia e gravata pretas, meias brancas e sapato preto. Cursava o último ano do ensino médio. Passou uma leve maquiagem e penteou os cabelos. Depois, olhou-se no espelho que ocupava toda uma parede.

Perfeita! – exclamou.

Pegou sua mochila e saiu do quarto.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mitsumasa Kido tomava seu café da manhã tranqüilamente, como sempre, acompanhado de um jornal "matutino". Já estava tarde e sua filha ainda não tinha descido.

Tatsumi! – chamou.

Sim, Senhor? – um homem corpulento apareceu na sala de estar.

Onde está Saori?

Ela está...

Aqui! – Saori entrou no cômodo correndo, e sentou-se ao lado do pai.

Isso são modos? – Mitsumasa perguntou, observando a filha comer afobadamente.

Não começa, papai! – grunhiu, emborcando a xícara de café. – Estou atrasada para a escola, não tenho tempo para frescuras.

Você parece uma criança.

Por dentro sou sim, e me orgulho disso.

Bom, já resolveu que faculdade vai fazer? Administração seria ótimo, você poderia trabalhar na minha empresa, e...

Sei lá! Falta muito ainda... – Saori levantou-se e pegou sua mochila. – Outra hora penso nisso, tchauzinho Tatsumi!

Tchau, Srta. Kido!

Tatsumi era o mordomo e um segundo pai para ela. Tinha 40 anos, quase metade naquela casa. Um criado fiel e atencioso, o preferido de Mitsumasa Kido. Saiu da casa, encontrando seu motorista, Milo, encostado na BMW.

Bom dia Srta.! – ele disse, abrindo a porta do carro.

Bom dia, Milo! - Saori acomodou-se no banco traseiro do carro.

Depois das aulas vai ao lugar de sempre? – o motorista ligou o carro e acelerou.

Sim – ela sorriu, o adorava, sempre cobria as escapadinhas que dava.

Ok, mas hoje não poderei busca-la, terei que acompanhar seu pai num almoço de negócios, você pode ir sozinha para casa?

Claro! Você acha que eu sou uma criança, é? – Saori riu, todos diziam isso. – Sei me cuidar, não se preocupe.

Não te acho criança... É que eu me preocupo com você, essa cidade tá cada vez mais violenta.

Tudo bem, só estava brincando! Vou de ônibus pra casa, assim ninguém desconfia de nada e não preciso mentir para meus amigos. Tchau, Milo!

Tinham chegado na imponente escola que ela estudava. Milo abriu a porta e ajudou-a a descer do carro. Ela passou pelo portão de entrada e encontrou sua melhor amiga conversando com o irmão.

Olá, June! – Saori cumprimentou-a. – Bom dia, Hyoga!

Oi! Viu o passarinho verde, é? – a loira brincou, notando a felicidade estampada no rosto da amiga.

Esqueceu que hoje vamos ao orfanato? – cochichou.

É mesmo! – June bateu levemente na testa. – Hyoga, você vai conosco?

Não, vou me encontrar com Fleur.

Hum... O Hyoga está apaixonado! – Saori riu, vendo o vermelhão do amigo.

Er... Eu vou indo, até mais! – ele saiu correndo na direção de uma garota loira, muito bonita.

Ai ai! O amor é lindo, hahaha!

As amigas riram e seguiram para sua sala. Teriam um longo dia antes de curtirem a parte do dia favorita de Saori.

88888888888888888888888888888

Já passava da hora do almoço quando soou a campainha da escola mais famosa de Tóquio. Duas garotas saíram de lá conversando afobadas, e seguiram para um automóvel estacionado na rua.

Vamos, Mu! – June disse, cutucando o motorista, que cochilava no banco da frente.

Ah! Já chegaram? – ele esfregou os olhos. – Para onde, Srtas.?

Para o shopping! – Saori falou, entusiasmada.

Ah, não! Mais um dia de tortura, ninguém merece...

Mu ligou o carro, contrariado, e seguiu para o local preferido das amigas. Quando lá chegaram, em menos de meia hora elas compraram roupas simples, e voltaram para o carro.

E agora? – Mu perguntou, ligando o carro.

Para o lugar de sempre! – June disse, ajeitando a blusa que vestia.

Elas estavam totalmente diferentes de como haviam ido para a escola: em vez do uniforme, June trajava uma calça jeans e uma blusinha azul; já Saori usava uma saia jeans e uma blusa frente única branca. Faziam aquele tour pela cidade uma vez por semana, e sempre quem sofria era o coitado do Mu, que tinha que leva-las para todos os cantos. Milo e o motorista de June tinham que ficar de bocas fechadas sobre aqueles passeios das patroas. Haviam prometido manter sigilo absoluto, gostavam muito delas, e não queriam que os patrões as xingassem. As duas amigas faziam tudo isso para aparecerem no orfanato, que eram voluntárias, como simples garotas de classe média. Se por acaso descobrissem isso, elas estariam ferradas com seus pais. O carro parou a uma quadra do orfanato, onde desceram.

Voltem na mesma hora de sempre, hein? – Mu disse, dando partida no carro.

Pode deixar! – June respondeu. – Vou estar em casa no fim da tarde.

As garotas observaram o carro sumir na rua seguinte, e dirigiram-se para o lugar que trazia tanta tranqüilidade a Saori, que a fazia sentir-se um simples ser humano, não uma rica cercada de pessoas falsas esperando a hora de passa-la para trás. No orfanato as duas amigas mantinham seus nomes verdadeiros, mas omitiam os sobrenomes, pois poderiam liga-los as empresas de suas famílias, e aí iria por água abaixo o plano de fazerem boas ações e amigos de verdade.

Agora, elas entravam no orfanato _Os Filhos das Estrelas, _e várias crianças corriam na direção delas, as abraçando e soltando gritinhos de felicidade.

Depois brincamos com vocês, tudo bem? – Saori disse, fazendo carinho na cabeça de uma menina.

Tá tia! – ela respondeu, e todas voltaram a brincar novamente.

June e Saori foram até a porta da casa e viram uma menina morena conversando com um garoto de cabelos verdes.

Oi, Mino! – elas cumprimentaram.

Olá, garotas! – a garota respondeu, virando-se para elas.

Oi, Shun! – June falou agora mais devagar, chegando a suspirar.

Oi... – o garoto ficou vermelho.

Saori e Mino notaram a trocas de olhares e resolveram deixarem os pombinhos em paz. Seguiram para dentro da casa.

Você viu? – Saori ria, lembrando-se da cara apaixonada da amiga. – Estavam tão vermelhinhos...

Oh se vi! – Mino também ria.

Elas sentaram num sofá, em meio a dezenas de crianças que assistiam à televisão. Uma garota de cabelos verdes varria o chão, quando uma garotinha pisou sem querer na vassoura, e a garota começou a gritar.

Não vê por onde anda não, pirralha? – falou, enquanto que a pobre menininha chorava.

Ei, ei! Deixe-a em paz! – Saori disse, abraçando a menina. – Não grite com ela.

Umpf! – fez a garota, e olhou com desdenho para Saori. – Grito com quem quiser.

Saori ficou vermelha de irritação. Mino, vendo isso, se meteu no meio das duas.

Calma! – ela disse. – Shina, continue varrendo, senão eu conto para Marin que você não está cumprindo sua pena, e aí vamos ter uma visitinha do Delegado Aioros...

Calminha aí! – Shina disse, temerosa. – Também não precisa de tudo isso. Já estou varrendo...

Ela continuou o trabalho, e a menininha voltou para a roda de crianças, já recuperada do susto.

Quem é essa? – Perguntou Saori, não reconhecendo a garota estourada.

Ah, é a Shina! – falou com nojo. – Uma trombadinha que assaltou um banco, e como era de menor não puderam prende-la, aí ela terá que fazer trabalhos comunitários aqui.

Ahh! Tinha que ser...

Pois é, mas é só não provoca-la que ela fica quietinha.

É bom mesmo! – Saori levantou-se e serviu-se de café, no balcão que havia no fundo da sala. – Como anda seu namoro?

Bem! – Mino falou, alegre. – Seiya virá semana que vem aqui, e vocês poderão conhece-lo! É um amor de pessoa!

Deve ser! A Shunrei não chegou ainda? – voltou para o sofá.

Já, ela tá com o Shiryu lá no pátio. – Mino olhava entretida para a TV.

Eu não os vi! De certo estão em algum matinho!

As duas riram, enquanto que as crianças a olhavam com olhares interrogativos, não haviam entendido a piada.

888888888888888888888888888

Já era noite quando Saori saiu do orfanato. June ficou um pouco mais, tinha muito que conversar com Shun.

Depois de descer do ônibus, Saori caminhou para casa. Faltavam umas cinco quadras quando ouviu passos apressados atrás dela. Virou-se, mas não viu nada. Um frio subiu por sua espinha, e ela caminhou mais rápido. Outra vez som de passos, e mais uma vez não era nada. Saori lembrou-se do medo que tinha quando era criança, temia ser estuprada. Naquele momento, o seu antigo medo ressurgiu, e arrependeu-se de não ter ficado no orfanato com June. Olhou para os lados e percebeu que não havia quase ninguém na rua. Seu estômago revirou, e pressentia que logo seria assaltada, ou coisa pior. Passou na frente de um beco, e duas mãos surgiram da escuridão e puxaram-na para o fundo da viela.

O-o que v-voc-cê quer-r? – ela disse, assustada.

O vulto não falou nada, apenas a olhava maliciosamente. Saori notou que era um homem de estatura média, olhos claros e vestia roupas pretas. Ela se encolheu contra a parede. Não tinha para onde fugir, e quando viu uma arma na mão direita dele, ela arregalou os olhos.

Calma... – ele disse devagar, passando a pistola no rosto de Saori. – Não vou te fazer nada...

Ela encolheu-se mais, tremia de medo. Um bafo de cachaça invadiu suas narinas, e percebeu que o homem estava bêbado, mal se mantinha em pé. Num impulso, Saori gritou. Temia ser estuprada e perder o que uma mulher tinha de mais valioso: a pureza.

Cala a boca! – ele gritou, dando um tabefe na cara dela.

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Saori. Pensava estar perdida quando escutou um barulho atrás do vulto.

Larga a garota! – um homem ordenou.

Por que eu faria isso? – o bandido apontou a arma para ele. – Vai encarar?

Saori aproveitou a confusão, pegou uma pedra no chão e bateu-a na cabeça do homem a sua frente. A arma caiu no chão, e o homem que acabara de chegar partiu para cima do bêbado. Em questão de segundos viu-o voar para o lado, caindo desacordado no chão. O vulto aproximou-se, e ela pôde vislumbrar o homem mais bonito que já viu em toda a sua vida: cabelos castanhos, desgrenhados e ao mesmo tempo arrumados, porte atlético, olhos castanhos... Ah! E que olhos! Continham um brilho intenso, e ela não conseguia parar de olhar para eles.

Você está bem? – ele perguntou gentilmente.

S-sim! – depois de algum tempo Saori respondeu.

Qual seu nome? – perguntou, a olhando docemente.

Saori, e o seu? – ela estava encantada.

É... – ele ia falar quando o bandido jogado no chão acordou. – É melhor você ir, eu cuido dele!

Relutante, ela foi embora, com o coração batendo descompassado. Correu o mais rápido que pôde, chegando rapidamente na frente do portão de sua casa. Os seguranças, Saga e Camus, a olharam intrigados.

O que houve Srta.? – Saga perguntou, preocupado. – Foi assaltada?

Er... Sim – ela queria entrar de uma vez, estava muito aturdida.

Vamos até a delegacia fazer a queixa! – Camus falou, pegando o celular no bolso.

Não! – Saori pediu. – Não estou em condições para isso! Além do mais, nem vi a cara do assaltante, não adiantaria nada.

Tudo bem! – Saga a olhou com pena. – Vamos entrar, você deve estar assustada. Camus, fique vigiando.

Ok.

Saga acompanhou-a até o quarto, e só deixou-a depois de se certificar que todas as janelas estavam bem fechadas.

Saori deitou-se na cama, e quando se lembrou dos momentos terríveis que havia passado seu coração bateu rápido outra vez. Sabia que tivera muita sorte de aparecer alguém para salva-la. De repente, pegou-se pensando nos olhos brilhantes que a haviam fascinado. "Meu Deus! Que homem era aquele? Nem sei seu nome... Mas era tão bonito, forte, gentil... Ah! Quem me dera conhece-lo! Mas... Que estou dizendo? Pareço uma louca apaixonada por quem nem conheço! Nunca amei ninguém, mas tenho certeza que não se pode apaixonar-se por alguém assim, à primeira vista, isso serve apenas para menininhas bobas... E com certeza eu não sou uma dessas... Ou sou?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888

**N/A**: Olá pessoas! Minha primeira fic de Saint Seiya, eeeehhhhhhh ! Espero q vcs tenham gostado deste capítulo, pois achei q podia ter o feito melhor... Mas, fazer o q? Ninguém eh perfeito rs... Ah! Por favor, deixem reviews dizendo o q vcs acharam, elogios, críticas, sugestões... Só atualizo se receber bastante reviews, hein... Quem quiser me adicionar no MSN esteja à vontade! E tbm deixem, quem tiver, endereços de seus blogs (em códigos, pois naum aparece aki no fanfiction), farei o máximo possível para entrar neles, ok?

**N/A2:** Só quero deixar claro uma coisa: eu **ODEIOOOO** a **mosca morta** da Mino! Naum se preocupem, logo, logo ela vai destilar o seu veneno, se eh q mosca tem veneno ¬¬...

**N/A3: **O q será q Saori sentiu pelo misterioso homem q a salvou? Será amor? Paixão? Atração? E a aventura dela e sua amiga continuará em segredo? Pq Shina, menor d idade, assaltou um banco, pelo q parece, sozinha? Naum percam o próximo capítulo!

Bjux...

**Luluzinha Potter**


	2. Uma Triste Descoberta

**Título da Fic: **Amor Sem Fronteiras

**Nome da Autora: **Luluzinha Potter

**Contato: **kelenvt (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com

**Gênero: **Romance/Geral

**Status: **Em Andamento

**Fic UA** (universo alternativo)

**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens não me pertencem, blábláblá... Esta fic tem apenas o objetivo de divertir...blábláblá.

**Sinopse: **Saori era uma garota rica, tinha tudo que queria, menos a felicidade. Era voluntária num orfanato, onde fingia ser pobre para ter amigos e fugir do seu mundo de futilidades. Tudo ia bem, até que acontece algo que muda sua vida, mas ela não sabe se pra melhor ou pior.

AMOR SEM FRONTEIRAS   
II – Uma Triste Descoberta 

O dia amanheceu ensolarado na movimentada Tókio. Saori acordou com o alarme do despertador, mas ao lembrar do que ocorrera na noite passada teve vontade de faltar à aula.

Que saco! – ela grunhiu. – Não pude dormir por causa da insônia e agora tenho que ir à maldita escola, e ainda por cima fazer aquela prova ralada de biologia... Ninguém merece!

Ela tomou banho, colocou o uniforme e desceu para tomar o café.

8888888888888888888888888888888

_Na sala de estar..._

Bom dia pai... Tatsumi. – Saori os cumprimentou, sentando-se a mesa.

Que cara é essa? – Mitsumasa perguntou, notando o abatimento da filha.

Er... Não é nada! Só estou com sono.

Ele a olhou desconfiado. Não se lembrava de vê-la abatida há muito tempo. Saori era, geralmente, uma garota alegre, vivia rindo, distribuindo sorrisos para quem quisesse. Era realmente muito estranho que de uma hora pra outra ela ficasse triste e sem vida.

- Srta. Saori – Tatsumi a chamou. – A Srta. June ligou e disse que a espera na sala de aula para terminarem o assunto de ontem.

Obrigada, Tatsumi! – ela respondeu, mas parecia nem ter ouvido o que ele dissera.

Depois de meia hora Saori entrava na BMW de seu pai e dirigia-se para a escola.

A Srta. não me parece bem – Milo comentou.

Não estou no meu melhor dia – ela disse, displicente.

Saori não conseguia parar de pensar no homem que a salvara. Os olhos castanhos dele apareciam em sua mente a toda hora. Não queria ficar pensando naquilo que acontecera, pois era aterrorizante se lembrar do perigo que passara. Apesar de todo o medo que sentira, ela se alegrava ao pensar no homem misterioso. Ele era tão forte e parecia ser tão gentil... Ah! Se ao menos soubesse o nome dele ela estaria feita. Poderia procura-lo na lista telefônica e agradece-lo por salva-la. Não sabia explicar como, mas no momento em que seus olhares se encontraram algo mágico aconteceu. Parecia que já o conhecia antes, que já vislumbrara aqueles olhos tão penetrantes.

O carro parou no lugar de sempre, em frente à escola. Saori descia calmamente do carro quando Milo a chamou.

Sim? – ela voltou-se para ele.

Saga e Camus me contaram o que aconteceu ontem... – ela notou que havia pena na voz dele. – Eu me sinto culpado ... Er... Sinto muito Srta. Saori, não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você.

-Tudo bem! – Saori sorriu tristemente. – Não foi sua culpa, eu apenas estava no lugar errado na hora errada.

Ela não culpava Milo pelo infeliz acontecimento. Ele sempre fora mais do que um motorista para ela, fora um amigo. Sempre cobria as escapadinhas de Saori, e era um fiel confidente. Não, definitivamente não, ele não merecia sentir-se assim.

Milo... Ninguém teve culpa, não se preocupe. Eu não contei para meu pai nem para Tatsumi, então eles não vão lhe importunar, ok? Relaxe, eu estou bem, isso é o que importa.

Obrigado, Srta.!

Não foi nada, mas me faça um favor, sim? – ele acenou a cabeça positivamente. – Não me chame mais de Srta., apenas de Saori.

Ok, Senh... Er... Saori.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso que ele estampara no rosto, despediu-se e entrou na escola.

Fez o percurso de sempre: atravessou o saguão de entrada, subiu as escadas, entrou na sua sala no terceiro andar e foi para seu lugar no fundo da sala. June a esperava sentada na carteira ao lado.

Bom dia, Saori! – ela a cumprimentou, sorridente.

Bom dia.

Nossa! Que desânimo é esse? – June perguntou, olhando-a intrigada.

É que ontem, depois que eu fui embora... – ela contou tudo o que ocorrera. Não esqueceu de falar nada, cada detalhe foi mencionado, e não pôde deixar de comentar a atração que sentira por seu "herói". - ... Você não sabe como ele era lindo! Ai ai... Sabe aqueles sonhos de infância que as meninas costumam ter? Onde um príncipe encantado aparece cavalgando num cavalo branco? Pois é, eu sinto como se tivesse voltado àqueles tempos, uma menininha boba e apaixonada.

June a olhou boquiaberta. Saori passara por maus bocados e tudo o que lhe importava era encontrar outra vez o salvador? Essa não era a amiga sensata que ela conhecia.

Meu Deus! Você está louca? – indagou. – Você foi assaltada menina, ASSALTADA! E mesmo assim só pensa no heróizinho que apareceu, por pura sorte, para te salvar?

Não é assim tão fácil. Você não sabe o medo que eu senti quando aquele desgraçado apontou a arma para mim, quando ele passou-a pelo meu rosto, quando se aproximou de mim e pude sentir o bafo de cachaça, quando senti que iria ser estuprada... Enfim, foi a pior noite da minha vida! A pior...

Saori tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas, tamanha a dor que sentira lembrando-se do ocorrido. Ela não se importava apenas com o homem misterioso, queria realmente que o ladrão fosse preso e pagasse por seus crimes. As palavras de June tinham sido duras demais para seu gosto.

Droga! – a loira exclamou, a abraçando. – Sinto muito, Saori. Não queria te magoar, é que eu me preocupo com você, odiaria que lhe fizessem qualquer tipo de mal, não pense que não gosto de você. Me perdoa, amiga.

Tudo bem... – ela levantou o rosto, limpando as lágrimas. – Eu não estou brava com você, não preciso perdoa-la por nada.

As amigas passaram a aula inteira quietas. Não falavam nada, apenas olhavam-se de vez em quando, para certificarem-se que ainda estavam lá, de verdade. O sinal para o intervalo tocou, e elas dirigiram-se para a mesa que costumavam se sentar, em baixo de uma enorme árvore.

-Olá, meninas! – Shiryu, um garoto moreno exclamou, sorrindo.

-Oi! – disseram em uníssono.

-Que caras são essas? – a namorada de Shiryu, Shunrei, perguntou.

June olhou de soslaio para Saori, e sabendo que aquilo não importava mais, pois era passado e nem ao menos tinham feito queixa na delegacia, manteve-se quieta. Sentaram-se em frente ao casal, e fingiram sorrir.

Não é nada, estamos apenas vindo de uma prova de biologia, vocês sabem como é – falou June, fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Como andam as coisas lá no orfanato?

Bem... Tudo ótimo!

Não, Shunrei, você está se esquecendo daquela cobra da Shina – Shiryu a contrariou, fazendo careta.

Ah, é! – Shunrei contorceu o rosto, enojada. – Ela é insuportável! Não agüento mais ter que encontrar com ela todos os dias... É um saco!

Por quê? – na verdade Saori já sabia a resposta.

Bem... Ela é uma grossa, vive resmungando, xingando as crianças... Não precisa nem falar mais nada, né?

Não, Shunrei, não precisa.

Soou o sinal, anunciando o fim do intervalo, e os amigos foram para suas devidas salas.

Saori não agüentava mais ficar na escola. O dia demorava a passar e ela queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. "Seria tão bom se eu pudesse ir para o orfanato..." ela pensava, pois lá era o único lugar em que ela tinha paz nos últimos tempos. Quando terminou a aula, ela saiu correndo, e em questão de segundos chegou no portão do colégio.

Ei! – June gritou. – Não me espera mais, é?

Ah! Me desculpa, é que eu tenho que ir para o orfanato...

Para o orfanato? Por quê?

Eu não sei, só tenho que ir, estou por aqui – ela fez um gesto com as mãos – de problemas, nem eu me suporto mais.

June a olhou pensativa. Queria fazer algo pela amiga, percebia o quão perturbada ela estava. Não tinha nada para fazer à tarde, e com certeza seria uma ótima oportunidade para encontrar-se com uma certa pessoa...

Tá! Eu vou com você!

Elas foram até a BMW estacionada na esquina. Hoje era o dia de folga de Mu, e por isso ele não viera buscar June. Elas entraram no carro , Saori pegou o celular e ligou para sua casa.

_Alô! Tatsumi?_

_Sim, Srta. Kido?_

_Eu mesma! Avise meu pai que vou almoçar com June Yukida. Volto pra casa no fim da tarde, ok? Tchau!_

_Certo! Tchau Srta._

Ela guardou o celular, e um barulho na janela do carro as assustou. Era Hyoga e Fleur.

Saori? – ele chamou. – Será que você poderia nos dar uma carona?

Claro! – ela abriu a porta. – Para onde?

Para o orfanato! Faz tempo que não aparecemos por lá.

Ok! Vamos Milo?

Sim, Saori. – ele olhou pelo retrovisor. – Nossa! Quanta gente... Coloquem os cintos de segurança, que o bonde do Milão (.) já está de partida.

Ela sorriu. Milo era um completo idiota, no bom sentido. Fleur ia sentada no colo de Hyoga, pois não havia lugar para todos. Ela era uma garota muito bonita e inteligente. Os dois namoravam desde o início do ano. Hyoga dizia para os amigos que ela era apenas um divertimento, mas no fundo estava completamente apaixonado. Formavam um lindo casal, com certeza.

Logo chegaram no quarteirão anterior ao orfanato. Desceram, despediram-se de Milo e seguiram para _Os_ _Filhos das Estrelas_. Eles não estavam com o uniforme da escola, vestiam roupas básicas, pois hoje era o _dia livre _do mêsquando poderiam colocar qualquer roupa que quisessem. Entraram no pátio do orfanato e lá encontraram os melhores amigos de Hyoga: Shiryu, Shun e Jabu.

-Olá, pessoal! – ele os cumprimentou. – Quanto tempo, hein?

-Pois é, você não aparece mais – Shiryu fez careta.

-Bom, não tive tempo – ele olhou para Fleur.

-Oh! Entendi... – Jabu deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

Saori observava June e Shun trocarem olhares apaixonados. Gostavam-se há tempos, mas somente agora haviam criado coragem para se declarar. Não agüentou, teve que rir.

-Qual é a graça, minha florzinha? – Jabu perguntou, segurando o queixo dela.

-Er... Não é nada, estava só me lembrando de uma coisa. – ela afastou a mão dele delicadamente.

Todos sabiam da queda que Jabu tinha por ela. Ele era da mesma estatura que ela, tinha cabelos e olhos claros, não podia negar que era bonito.

-Você é outro que andou sumido, Jabu – Shun comentou.

-Bem, eu... Eu tive que... Resolver uns rolos por aí.

Por um momento Saori pensou ter notado medo na voz dele. Um certo receio era percebido claramente. Mas seus pensamentos logo foram interrompidos: June caminhou até Shun e lhe deu um selinho.

-Opa! Mais um namoro e ninguém nos conta nada? – Shiryu brincou, mas logo desfez o sorriso ao notar a cara de desgosto de Hyoga.

-Alguém pode me explicar isso, por favor? – ele perguntou, irado.

-Er... Bem, nós estamos... Estamos namorando. – Shun disse, hesitante.

Hyoga lançou olhares assassinos para ele. Era um irmão superprotetor. Fleur riu, enlaçando o braço do namorado.

-Calma, Hyoga! – ela disse, suavemente. – Deixa sua irmã em paz, ela tem o direito de ser feliz, não é mesmo meu amorzinho?

-S-sim, mas... – ele ruborizou, concordando contrariado.

-Mas nada, deixe-os.

June e Shun caminharam de mãos dadas, afastando-se do grupo, sorrindo como só jovens apaixonados fazem. Minu saiu do prédio orfanato, conversando com Shunrei.

-Oi, amor! – Shiryu falou, beijando a namorada.

-Meu Deus! O amor está no ar... E eu aqui, encalhada.

-Só porque você quer – Jabu disse.

Saori ruborizou. Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes ele a havia paquerado. Ele não se cansava de levar foras, era muito insistente.

-Bem, o Seiya vem aqui semana que vem, aí eu o apresento para vocês – Minu disse, sonhadora.

-Ah! Mas nós já o conhecemos – Hyoga disse, olhando por cima do ombro a procura da irmã. – Ele é nosso amigo há anos, né Shiryu?

-Aham.

-Da onde vocês o conhecem?

-Ah, Minu, fizemos aulas de Kung-Fu com ele.

-Ahh! Ele me falou. Mas as garotas não o conhecem ainda.

-É! Gostaria muito de conhece-lo – disse Saori, sorrindo. – Você sempre fala nele, deve ser um cara muito legal.

-Oh se é! Mas... Pensando bem, amanhã eu ele combinamos de jantar juntos, porque vocês não vão também?

-Tudo bem pra você? – Saori perguntou, desconfiada. – Não queremos atrapalhar nada...

-Que isso! Ele vai adorar conhecer minhas amigas. Vocês vão sim senhorita.

-Ok, ok, o que eu não faço para deixar minha amiga feliz...

-Assim que se fala! Vocês vão, né rapazes?

-Claro! Vai ser ótimo conversar com Seiya de novo.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

O dia seguinte passou rapidamente para Saori. A visita ao orfanato fizera muito bem a ela. Pela primeira vez desde o "assalto", conseguira parar de pensar no seu "herói". Agora estava ocupada demais para sequer lembrar daquilo. Queria que essa noite fosse perfeita, pois Minu era uma das suas melhores amigas (como foi difícil escrever isso ¬¬­), e demonstrava estar muito apaixonada pelo namorado. Seus amigos, voluntários n'Os Filhos das Estrelas iriam também, e com certeza o jantar seria ao menos divertido.

June combinara de ir com Shun, e Saori iria acompanhada de Jabu. Mesmo que ela não quisesse que ele fosse sua companhia, teria que agüenta-lo do mesmo jeito durante toda à noite. Como ninguém poderia saber que ela era rica, teve que pedir para Jabu a pegar num ponto de ônibus longe de sua casa. Inventara que no horário combinado estaria chegando de uma visita a sua avó. Resolveu que esta noite seria especial, diferente, tentaria esquecer os maus bocados que passara, já era hora de dar a volta por cima.

Faltavam quinze minutos para a hora combinada com Jabu quando Saori saiu de casa na BMW. Milo iria cobrir essa escapadinha dela mais uma vez. O que seria dela sem ele? Com certeza uma garota muito encrencada.

Tchau, Milo! – disse ela, fechando a porta do automóvel. – Volto para casa antes da meia-noite.

Sim, mas e o Sr. Kido? Ele não desconfiou de nada?

Não, papai acredita que eu vou ao shopping.

Hahaha, nem ele é tão tapado assim para acreditar nisso – Milo ria da ingenuidade da garota.

Aí que você se engana – Saori sorriu tristemente. – Papai não liga para o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. Nem ligou quando eu disse que poderia voltar de madrugada... Mas claro que ele não deu bola! Eu disse que me encontraria com Julian Solo, aquele mercador esnobe que meu pai quer que eu me case... Haha, tolo idiota...

Er... Acho melhor eu ir embora, daqui a pouco seu acompanhante chega e pode me ver. Você ficará bem, aqui, sozinha?

Claro! Tchauzinho Milo, até amanhã!

Ela assistiu a BMW virar a esquina em alta velocidade, e logo um carro estacionou no ponto de ônibus, a sua frente.

Boa noite, minha florzinha! – Jabu a cumprimentou, olhando embasbacado para ela.

Saori trajava um vestido azul-bebê curto, de tecido leve. Um generoso decote valorizava seu busto e seu cabelo estava solto, liso. Estava linda, não muito provocante nem recatada. Ela sentou ao lado dele.

Boa noite, Jabu – deu um sorriso murcho.

8888888888888888888888888888888

O restaurante escolhido pelo namorado de Minu era muito elegante. A decoração era inspirada no oriente, com muito dourado e vermelho, dando um ar sexy ao lugar. Quando Saori e Jabu entraram ficaram admirados, não pensavam que Seiya tivesse dinheiro suficiente para pagar um lugar caro como devia ser aquele.

Num canto ao fundo, Saori reconheceu a cabeleira espessa de Minu (argth!). Ela estava de costas para eles. Ninguém mais havia chegado, e avistou o namorado da garota sentado ao lado dela. Jabu pegou a mão de Saori e a guiou até a mesa deles. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas a cada passo seu coração pulsava mais forte. Pareceu reconhecer aquele cabelo rebelde, castanho. Sentiu as batidas no peito acelerarem. Agora faltava pouco mais que cinco passos para poder vê-lo de frente. O braço musculoso chamou sua atenção. "Eu conheço esses músculos...". Agora seu coração batia descompassado.

Jabu sentou no banco a frente do casal. Saori hesitou um pouco, mas logo se sentou ao seu lado. Pronto! Seu coração já se encontrava na garganta. Não acreditava no que via. Seus olhos miravam um homem que lhe lembrava muito alguém...

-Gente, esse é o Seiya, meu namorado – Minu disse, beijando a bochecha dele.

Não, não podia ser. Saori estava boquiaberta. Ali, a sua frente, encontrava-se o homem que a salvara. O homem misterioso que tomara seu coração, que a fizera apaixonar-se à primeira vista, que fora tão gentil... Ali estava ele, Seiya, o namorado de sua melhor amiga.

_Continua..._

8888888888888888888888888888888

**N/A**: Oi pessoas! Naum demorei para atualizar neh? Eh que pela primeira vez eu naum consegui fazer suspense, se bem que agora eh que vai começar a emoção rs. Olha, eu naum sei, realmente, quando vou postar o próximo capítulo. Estou meio enrolada com outra fic minha de Harry Potter. Mas naum se preocupem! Eu naum demoro mais que um... dois... três... quatro... cinco meses... rs rs. Tá, eu juro que vou fazer o melhor possível para atualizar rápido... Mas eu naum sei se vcs estaum gostando da fic, poucas pessoas comentaram snif, snif... Bem, aqui vão os agradecimentos as reviews que fizeram uma autora mto feliz:

**Priscila Gilmore**: Meu Deus! Que honra! Uma das minhas autoras de fics favoritas comentando minha humilde estória rs... Mto obrigada, moça. Eu entrei para sua comunidade sim. Vamos unir-vos em busca de nosso ideal: _Morra Mosca Morta_ rs rs. Continue comentando, ok? Ah, eu te adicionei no Orkut, mas isso vc já deve ter percebido naum . ? Bjux...

**Palas Lis**: Olá, pessoa! Outra ficwriter maravilhosa... Que emoção ! Pois eh, eu naum sei o que esse povo tem contra esse casal taum lindo, saum um bando de preconceituosos, rs rs. Naum fiquei chateada, pelo contrário, eh mto bom receber uma review de vc , seja para o que for. Mas vc naum deixou a review falando o q vc achou, neh? Magoei rs. Concordo plenamente com vc, a Minu eh _a mosca do cocô do cavalo do bandido_ huahuahua... Ops! Me empolguei rs... Continue comentando, estou aki a sua disposição rs... Bjux

**Mila Sparrow: **Oiee! Mto obrigada ! Minha fic naum eh lá grandes coisa mas dá pro gasto neh? rs rs. Como vc pediu aki estou eu atualizando a fic rapidinho. Olha, eu naum sei, talvez faça uma fic com um final trágico, ou quem sabe eu mate o Seiya... Ei, perae, como vc sabia que era ele? Tá, eu sei que tava na cara, mas eh só pra fazer um charme rs rs. Eu naum sei o que tem de taum ruim na mosca que todos a odeiam ¬¬ pode ser que seja a voz de taquara rachada dela, que vive gritando Seeeeeeeeeiya! Bem, eu sou uma dessas pessoas, podes crer rs. Comente sempre... Bjux .

**N/A2:** E agora? Será q o namorado de Minu eh mesmo o homem que salvou Saori? E se for, o que ela fará, estando apaixonada por ele? Naum percam o próximo capítulo, e por favor, deixem reviews para uma humilde autora desestimulada...

Bjux... Luluzinha Potter 


	3. Um Jantar Conturbado

**Título da Fic: **Amor Sem Fronteiras

**Nome da Autora:**Kelen Potter

**Contato: **kelenvt (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com

**Gênero: **Romance/Geral

**Status: **Em Andamento

**Fic UA** (universo alternativo)

**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens não me pertencem, blábláblá... Esta fic tem apenas o objetivo de divertir...blábláblá.

**Sinopse: **Saori era uma garota rica, tinha tudo que queria, menos a felicidade. Era voluntária num orfanato, onde fingia ser pobre para ter amigos e fugir do seu mundo de futilidades. Tudo ia bem, até que acontece algo que muda sua vida, mas ela não sabe se pra melhor ou pior.

**Amor Sem Fronteiras**

**III – Um Jantar Conturbado**

Saori sentiu que o tempo havia parado. Seus olhos vislumbravam o mesmo olhar penetrante que vira na noite do assalto_. "Por que? Por que logo o homem gentil, lindo, imponente que me salvara tinha que ser o namorado da Minu? Uma das minhas melhores amigas... Que sempre me ajudou quando precisei... Que é uma das poucas pessoas que eu posso confiar..."_. Saori não acreditava naquilo. O destino havia lhe pregado uma peça que, por sinal, era muito grande.

Saori? – Minu a tirou dos seus devaneios. – Você está bem?

Hã? Ah, Claro! Estou ótima...

Só então Saori percebeu o quão idiota parecia: olhava embasbacada para Seiya, de boca aberta, quase babando. Percebeu, também, que ele a olhava desconfiado, talvez tivesse a reconhecido. Enquanto isso, Jabu fazia o pedido ao garçom, alheio a tensão que se instalara na mesa.

Bem, como eu dizia, esse é o Seiya – Minu sorriu. – E essa é a Saori, minha melhor amiga.

Prazer... – ele estendeu a mão e apertou a dela entre a sua. - ... Você não me é estranha...

Er... Você deve estar me confundindo com alguém...

Saori sentiu seu coração acelerar, outra vez. Suas mãos suavam, e tratou logo de soltar-se do aperto de mão. Não gostaria que ele percebesse que estava tremendo e suando frio_. "Conto ou não? Acho que não tem nenhum mal eu revelar que foi eu quem Seiya salvou, não aconteceu nada demais mesmo..."_

Ahn! Me lembrei! – ele disse, pensativo. – Foi você que eu salvei naquela noite, do assaltante bêbado, não foi?

Acho que sim... É, foi sim.

Ela sentiu os olhares dos amigos sobre si. Não queria conversar sobre aquilo, ainda doía muito pensar no medo que passara àquela noite. Olhou para os próprios pés, sem saber o que dizer. Permaneceu alguns segundos assim, mas olhando de esguelha para Jabu percebeu um brilho diferente no olhar dele. Notou que uma chama de pura ira queimava nos seus olhos. Levantou a cabeça, e ele percebendo que estava sendo observado desviou o olhar de Seiya, que não havia percebido nada.

Sabe, você não precisa ficar amedrontada, Saori – disse Seiya, a olhando docemente. – Foi apenas um assalto, nada demais, não tem o que temer, se precisar eu estarei aqui, pronto para lhe salvar outra vez..

O-obrigada! – sua voz tremeu ante aquele olhar. – Eu te agradeço muito, Seiya, se não fosse você eu não sei o que aconteceria.

Jabu tremeu ao seu lado. Saori notou que ele estava pálido. Isso já vinha acontecendo há algum tempo. Jabu vinha agindo muito estranhamente desde semana passada, e ela não sabia o porquê. Seguiu o olhar de Minu e viu o restante de seus amigos entrando no luxuoso restaurante. Eles aproximaram-se e sentaram-se junto a eles.

Olá, Seiya – os rapazes o cumprimentaram – Boa noite, garotas!

Oi – Saori sorriu, afastando os maus pensamentos de sua mente.

Eu não acredito! – Seiya deu um forte abraço em cada um. – Há quanto tempo, né? Vocês andaram sumidos, não apareceram mais lá na agência...

Bom, é que estamos estudando demais, nem me lembro à última vez que saí pra me divertir – Shiryu riu, alegre.

Os amigos haviam feito aulas de Kung Fu juntos, numa academia de artes marciais muito conceituada na cidade. Diziam que só tiveram essa oportunidade graças a uma bolsa integral oferecida aos alunos de baixa renda. Nem Seiya, nem os outros tinham condições de pagar as aulas (_N/A_: lá embaixo eu explico direitinho). Pelo menos foi isso que contaram.

Tudo bem, eu também tenho andado ocupado – Seiya disse, tomando um gole de seu vinho. – Arranjei um emprego...

Ohh! O Seiya trabalhando? Não acredito! – Hyoga riu, lembrando-se da época que lutavam juntos.

Sim, Senhor! Agora sou um homem trabalhador, de respeito – ele mesmo riu. – Tá, eu sei que nunca fui um dos mais trabalhadores, mas pelo menos to trabalhando, ao contrário de vocês, hahahaha.

Ok, ok, você me pegou – Hyoga fez uma careta de desgosto. – Mas não sou nenhum vagabundo, ouviu?

Não, claro que não!

Ah, cala a boca Seiya!

June havia sentado ao lado de Saori, e as duas apenas observavam a conversa dos rapazes. Fleur mantinha uma conversa alegre com Shunrei, absortas. Saori estava totalmente desconfortável, ali, junto a Seiya e Minu; e não ajudava nada ter que suportar os olhares possuidores de Jabu, que deixava claro suas intenções.

Sabe, você está linda esta noite, Saori – Jabu sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Er... Obrigada.

Seria ótimo se pudéssemos ficar a sós, agora, não? – ele passou o braço esquerdo sobre o ombro dela.

Bem, não, quer dizer, está bom aqui... Eu acho. – _"Abusado..."._

Saori sentiu arrepios ao senti-lo tão próximo. Mas não eram arrepios de prazer e sim de nojo. Nunca havia gostado muito de Jabu, e pensar na possibilidade de ser beijada por ele lhe dava asco. Olhou para Seiya e percebeu que ele os observava, mas não conseguia decifrar o olhar dele. Um brilho indescritível, algo que não conseguia compreender era notado nele. Ficou paralisada, o olhando perdida em pensamentos. Então o garçom trouxe os pedidos, e Seiya desviou o olhar, um pouco corado.

Enquanto jantavam, entre garfadas e risadas, Minu apresentava o resto do pessoal, e assim foi até todos terminarem de comer. Conversavam animadamente, mas apenas Saori parecia triste. Nem June conseguiu anima-la. Precisava desabafar com alguém, e tinha que ser agora.

June, vamos ao banheiro, por favor? – pediu, num sussurro.

Claro! – a loira cochichou algo no ouvido de Shun. – Vamos!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

O banheiro feminino do restaurante era muito amplo, e também muito luxuoso. As paredes eram pintadas de vermelho-sangue, e haviam detalhes dourados por todos os lados. Saori caminhou até a parede oposta a da porta e jogou-se no sofá vermelho. June a encarou, preocupada. Ela achava que a amiga já havia superado os seus medos, mas estava muito enganada.

Conta, amiga, o que aconteceu? – perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Você viu o Seiya, namorado da Minu?

Sim, quem não veria aquele pão? Lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso... Ui! Ai de mim se o Shun me escuta – June riu, corada.

Bem... – gotinha na Saori - Ele é o homem que me salvou, no assalto.

QUÊ? O seu heróizinho? Aquele que você disse ser lindo, gentil... Ai Meu Deus! Eu não acredito!

Pois é – Saori escondeu o rosto nas mãos, apoiadas nos joelhos. – Pode acreditar!

Menina, você tá ferrada! – June balançava a cabeça, negativamente.

Tá, você deveria me ajudar como uma verdadeira amiga, não? – Saori levantou o rosto, revoltada.

Calma! Eu só disse a verdade... Mas não se preocupe, nós vamos dar um jeito de te ajudar, deixa comigo!

Sei... Da última vez que você disse isso nós viramos voluntárias n'_Os Filhos das Estrelas_, e até agora tenho dificuldade pra fingir ser pobre!

Bem, você tem que concordar comigo que se não fosse por mim não teríamos conhecido esses ótimos amigos que nos esperam aí fora, e nem poderíamos ajudar tantas crianças como agora.

É, vendo por esse lado... – Saori sorriu, lembrando-se dos rostinhos felizes das criancinhas ao vê-las entrarem no orfanato.

Olha, é melhor nós voltarmos para lá, devem estar preocupados conosco... Quem sabe até já não chamaram os bombeiros?

Ai ai, só você mesma pra dizer isso num momento tão crítico – ela riu, seguindo a amiga para fora do banheiro.

888888888888888888888888888888

Voltaram para a mesa dos amigos e pela aparência deles perceberam que todos já estavam mais que bêbados. Só Seiya parecia estar _meio_ inteiro, ainda. Ele olhava contrariado para Minu, que também estava "alegrinha". Saori e June sentaram-se nos seus lugares e logo Shun puxou a namorada para um demorado beijo. Saori riu, vendo a amiga se debater por causa do bafo de álcool dele. Jabu não perdeu tempo e já veio para cima dela.

Pára, Jabu! – ela pediu, o afastando com as mãos no seu tórax.

Que isso, florzinha! – ele chegou bem perto, quase a beijando.

Não... – Saori murmurou, sentindo o hálito de álcool dele.

Seiya parecia ser o único que notara essa cena. Ele olhava para Jabu com nojo, odiava pessoas bêbadas, que tinham a mania de provocar escândalos. Não gostou nadinha de ver o jeito que ele tratava Saori, com a maior falta de respeito. Não admitiria que fizessem mal a ela, afinal, Saori não era a melhor amiga de sua namorada? Já não a salvara antes? Claro, era só por isso que faria alguma coisa, nem percebera a beleza dela... Era só por amizade, só...

Bem, pessoal! – Seiya levantou-se, chamando a atenção de todos. – Acho que já está na hora de irmos embora...

Ahh! – lamentaram, em uníssono.

Sim, sim. Já é quase meia-noite, e todos passaram da conta... Vamos!

Ele chamou o garçom e pagou a conta. Saori agradeceu mentalmente a ele. Seiya falara no momento certo, mais um pouco e teria sentido o gosto da bebida nos lábios de Jabu. Seiya colocou todos em táxis e despachou os amigos para casa, pois já nem se mantinham em pé. Por último, sobraram June, Saori e Minu. Seiya carregou a namorada, e com muito esforço (_N/A_: bota esforço nisso rs rs) a depositou no banco da frente do automóvel.

Eu levo vocês, garotas – ele disse, abrindo a porta de trás.

Er... Não precisa, nós vamos em outro táxi, não queremos incomodar...

Que isso, Saori! Olha só pra June – ele apontou para a garota apoiada na amiga – é melhor irmos juntos, vamos!

Seiya colocou June no canto do banco traseiro, Saori sentou-se no meio e ele entrou, por último. O motorista deu partida e acelerou. Nenhum falava dentro do táxi, apenas Seiya dava instruções ao motorista, de vez em quando. Saori nem ousava olhar para ele tamanha a vergonha que sentia. Seu braço estava colado ao dele, sua perna roçava na dele, podia sentir a sua respiração próxima a seu pescoço. Tentou desviar suas atenções para a paisagem da janela. A cerração cobria as ruas de Tókio, naquela noite de verão.

Seiya percebera o constrangimento dela. Viu-a ruborizar quando o carro virou a esquerda bruscamente e ela foi, inevitavelmente, para cima dele. Saori o encarou por um momento, perdendo-se na imensidão dos olhos dele. Naquela hora Seiya vislumbrou o par de olhos verdes mais lindos que já vira em toda a sua vida, não havia notado antes o quão bonitos eles eram.

Você tem lindos olhos, Saori.

Er... Obrigada, você também – ela virou o rosto, abruptamente.

Seguiram calmamente até o mesmo ponto de ônibus que Jabu a pegara anteriormente. Seiya ainda perguntou aonde ela morava, e Saori disse que era naquela quadra, nada mais. Desceu do carro e carregou June, apoiada em seus ombros.

Tchau, Saori! – Seiya despediu-se, abrindo a janela do táxi. – Foi um prazer te conhecer.

Tchau, o prazer foi meu.

Ele deu uma piscada, e rapidamente o carro sumiu na esquina. Saori ficou ali, parada, tentando entender aquela cena. _"Ele... Ele piscou para mim? O que significa isso? Seiya não tirou os olhos de mim durante todo o jantar... Será que ele se interessou por mim? Não, Seiya não é tão burro assim, não estando com a Minu..."._ Lembrando-se do que ocorrera ali, naquele mesmo lugar, naquela terrível noite, saiu caminhando apressada. Ela equilibrava a amiga sobre os ombros, tentando andar o mais rápido possível.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Meia-noite em ponto. Saori chegou, finalmente, na frente do portão da Mansão Kido. Quando viu duas pessoas sentadas no chão achou que fossem mendigos, mas dando uma olhada melhor notou que não era nada do que estava pensando. Não acreditou no que viu: Saga e Camus estavam sentados na calçada, rindo escandalosamente. Havia uma garrafa de saquê no chão, entre eles. Detalhe: ela estava vazia.

Olá meninos! – ela disse, chegando por trás. – Pelo jeito a noitada foi boa, não?

Eles levantaram-se de um salto. Agora a encaravam surpresos, e ao mesmo tempo assustados. Saga tentou disfarçar, chutando para longe a garrafa, mas acabou chamando ainda mais a atenção da patroa.

Cof, cof... – Camus deu uma leve tossida. – Nos perdoe, Srta. Kido, não vimos você chegar.

Ah! Deixe que eu te ajudo – Saga puxou June e pegou-a no colo, cambaleando.

Ei, ei! Cuidado! – Saori riu, assistindo um bêbado carregando outra bêbada.

O Sr. Kido nos avisou que você chegaria tarde, então a esperamos aqui, tomando uma bebida para mantermo-nos acordados.

Ah! Claro, acredito... – ela fez um gesto de impaciência, vendo Camus corar rapidamente.

Er... Srta... – Saga chamou, suas pernas bambeavam. – Podemos entrar agora?

Sim, claro.

Eles passaram pelo portão, fechando-o logo depois. Saori ia à frente, caminhando devagar pela trilha de pedras entre o jardim. Olhava de vez em quando para trás e ria vendo Saga e Camus se equilibrando para carregarem June. Não demorou muito chegaram na frente da porta da mansão. Saori abriu-a e entrou, pisando nas pontas dos pés. Todos empregados já tinham ido dormir, e seu pai com certeza estaria por volta do décimo sono. Subiram para o segundo andar e no fim de um longo corredor entraram num dos inúmeros quartos de hóspedes.

Podem deita-la aí – Saori apontou a enorme cama. – Muito obrigada, meninos.

Sabe, Srta... – Camus começou, de cabeça baixa. – Não seria muito bom para nós se seu pai soubesse desse pequeno acidente...

Ah, esqueçam isso! Eu não contarei nada para papai, não se preocupem. Até vocês, seguranças, precisam divertir-se de vez em quando.

Muitíssimo obrigado, Srta. – Saga agradeceu, fazendo uma leve reverência.

Saori acompanhou-os até a porta da mansão e depois voltou para o quarto de June. Tirou a roupa da amiga e colocou nela uma camiseta sua. Cobriu a amiga com o lençol e deu um beijo em sua testa.

Boa noite, June! – disse, fechando a porta.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Na manhã seguinte, Saori foi acordada por uma June estressada. A loira estava descabelada, com profundas olheiras, e estava sonolenta.

O que houve? – Saori perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

Ué, não vai pra aula? Já estamos atrasadas, menina. E acho que hoje tem prova de matemática, e eu nem estudei...

Ô inteligência, se você não notou, hoje é sábado.

Ahn! É mesmo! – June largou-se na cama, ao lado da amiga. – Que burra que eu sou!

Mas, mudando de assunto, como foi a noite de ontem, hein? – Saori sorriu, maliciosamente.

Bem, foi legal... – corou.

Só "legal"? Faça-me o favor, né, você e o Shun estavam no maior amasso... Você pode fazer melhor que isso.

Tá, foi ótimaaaaa! Nunca me senti tão bem... Ai! – June levou as mãos às têmporas, contraindo o rosto numa careta de dor.

Ih, tá de ressaca! Quem mandou você beber que nem uma condenada, né?

Ahh, não começa! Eu nem percebi que tava bebendo.

E eu que tive que te agüentar! Se não fosse o Seiya, eu não sei como teria voltado para casa...

Seiya? Hum... Conta aí, o que houve? – June interessou-se, sentando com as pernas cruzadas.

Bem... Depois que nós voltamos do banheiro... – Saori contou tudo o que houve desde as cantadas de Jabu até a hora que entraram na mansão. - ... Aí deixamos você no quarto de hóspedes, e eu vim dormir no meu.

Hum... – June apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, pensativa. – Você disse que o Seiya pediu para ir embora na hora em que o Jabu estava quase te beijando, né?

Sim, por quê?

Bem, não acha estranho? Logo quando você iria beijar o seu acompanhante ele me vem com essa história de que já está tarde? Pelo amor de Deus! Hoje é sábado, não tinha nada de mal ficar um pouco mais, ou pelo menos esperar você beijar o Jabu.

... – Saori estava muda.

Ela pensou melhor e, realmente, o que a amiga contou fazia um certo sentido. Custava esperar o beijo? _Não_. Seiya tinha que trabalhar no outro dia? _Não_. Seiya tinha que estudar no outro dia? _Não_. Será que ele apenas queria impedir o beijo dela? Será?

Alou! Terra chamando Saori – June sacudiu as mãos na fronte dela.

Hã? Que foi?

Você está toda esquisita aí, tá tudo bem? – a loira a olhou preocupada.

Sim... Tá tudo ótimo...

Saori não falou mais nada. Olhava num ponto qualquer da janela. Lá fora, o sol escondia-se atrás das negras nuvens. Aquele seria um dia chuvoso, e ela sentia a proximidade de uma forte tempestade. Não uma tempestade qualquer, mas sim daquelas de abalar a terra, de fazerem os ouvidos doer a cada trovão.

Hoje vai ser um longo dia...

_Continua..._

88888888888888888888888888888888

bem, eu havia dito q a Saori e a June eram ricas e se passaram por pobres para trabalharem como voluntárias no orfanato, tentando arranjarem amigos de verdade, naum? Pois eh, mas eu naum expliquei direito uma coisinha: o Shun, o Hyoga, o Shiryu, a Shunrei e a Fleur também saum ricos, e estaum lá do mesmo jeito, passando-se por pessoas de classe baixa, mas ninguém além deles sabe. Todos estudam no mesmo colégio. Menos o Seiya, a Minu e o Jabu, q saum pobres realmente. Só q o Seiya eh d classe média, naum taum pobre assim, ele até pagou suas aulas de Kung Fu! Os garotos tbm pagaram, mas inventaram aquela história de bolsa... E eh isso! Só quis explicar essas coisinhas, pois até eu me confundi um pouquinho¬¬.

**N/A**: Oi pessoas! Esse capítulo ficou pequeno, naum? Sabem, eu ia escrever bem mais, mas achei melhor deixar para o outro capítulo! Vamos aos agradecimentos às reviews q me fizeram mto feliz:

**Palas Lis:** Oi pessoa! Naum se preocupe, eu te perdôo... Mas só pq vc eh minha amiguinha, viu? rs... Espero ansiosa pelas suas atualizações... Naum esquece de deixar a review, hein? Bjux

**Bianca Potter:** Obrigada... Sim, ninguém merece, mas calma... O q eu tenho praMinu está guardado huahuahuahua... ops... Bem, acho q vc naum leu a minha fic de HP, neh? Eh q ela eh sobre H² e D/H... Mas tudo bem, continue comentando, Bjux moça...

**Cynthia Ogawara:** Oie! Mto obrigada menina! Oia, acho q vc se enganou, o Seiya eh MEU rs... Tá, naum vamos brigar, nós repartimos ele ok? Naum se preocupe, logo logo a mosca vai se revelar e eu terei o imenso prazer de dar a ela um final bem merecido huahuahua... Ela naum perde por esperar sorriso maldoso Ah! Comentei sim sua fic, tá? Bjux...


	4. Encontros Indesejáveis

**Título da Fic: **Amor Sem Fronteiras

**Autora: **Kelen Potter

**Contato: **kelenvt (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com

**Gênero: **Romance/Geral

**Status: **Em Andamento

**Fic UA** (universo alternativo)

**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens não me pertencem, blábláblá... Esta fic tem apenas o objetivo de divertir...blábláblá.

**Sinopse: **Saori era uma garota rica, tinha tudo que queria, menos a felicidade. Era voluntária num orfanato, onde fingia ser pobre para ter amigos e fugir do seu mundo de futilidades. Tudo ia bem, até que acontece algo que muda sua vida, mas ela não sabe se pra melhor ou pior.

**Amor Sem Fronteiras**

**IV – Encontros Indesejáveis**

Quando Saori e June desceram para tomar o café, encontraram o Sr. Kido já sentado na cabeceira da enorme mesa na sala de jantar. Ele comia calmamente, e parecera nem notá-las se aproximar. Elas sentaram-se cada uma ao lado dele, de frente uma pra outra. Tatsumi serviu-as e logo se retirou.

Bom dia, garotas – Mitsumasa falou, encarando-as finalmente. – Foi bom o passeio ontem à noite?

Ah, sim papai, foi ótimo! – Saori deu um falso sorriso.

Julian deve passar aqui logo mais, e ele mesmo poderá me dizer o que achou do passeio...

June olhou intrigada para Saori, que apenas deu de ombros. Saori havia se esquecido completamente da mentira que inventara, pensava que seu pai nem mais se lembrava. Disfarçou a surpresa que sentia, e respondeu educadamente.

Claro, Julian poderá lhe descrever como foi a noite... Uma perfeita maravilha, né June?

A loira arregalou os olhos, sem saber o que dizer. Não teve parte na mentira, por isso ficou calada por uns instantes, até que Saori lhe deu um "pequeno" chute na canela.

Er... Sim, foi uma maravilha... – ela fez uma careta de dor quando Mitsumasa voltou sua atenção ao jornal que lia.

Saori suspirou, aliviada. Por enquanto havia se livrado de ser pega. Mas não teria muito tempo para pensar, pois a qualquer momento Julian Solo apareceria na mansão e sua mentira seria revelada. Franziu o cenho, preocupada. Saori ergueu o olhar e viu June lhe lançando olhares assassinos. Segurou o riso, e continuou a comer.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Depois de tomarem o café da manhã, Saori e June foram para o quarto da primeira. Saori trancou a porta, observando a amiga sentar-se na espaçosa cama. Ela caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Vamos lá, me diga, que história foi aquela de Julian? – June perguntou, apoiando o queixo na mão esquerda.

Sabe, meu pai não me deixaria sair se dissesse que iria jantar com uns amigos do orfanato, que além de ser pobres, são desconhecidos para ele. Então inventei uma história que iria ao shopping com Julian Solo e você. Entendeu agora?

Hum... Tá, mas como você vai fazer para confirmar isso? Afinal, seu pai disse que o Solo vem aqui ainda hoje, e aí não vamos ter como continuar com a mentira, né? – disse, pensativa.

Claro, mas vou dar um jeito nisso – Saori levantou-se e foi até o enorme espelho, admirando-se. – Por enquanto deixamos as coisas como estão. Pedirei ao Milo que me ligue quando o Solo chegar aqui, para eu poder voltar a tempo.

Tempo? – June indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha. – Tempo pra quê?

Pra nós irmos até o orfanato e voltarmos, ué! – Disse, virando os olhos.

Você é louca ou o quê? – June levantou-se, gesticulando irritada. – Seu pai já está desconfiado, e ainda você quer sair de novo? E se nós não chegarmos a tempo, hein? Aí, nos ferramos, e tudo por culpa sua!

Calma! – Saori voltou-se para ela, seu sorriso havia desfeito. – Preciso esclarecer umas coisinhas... Nada mais! Prometo que voltamos rápido.

June suspirou, derrotada. Não queria que nada de mal acontecesse a elas, por mais que quisesse ver Shun de novo, beija-lo outra vez. Seria muita burrice saírem agora, mas fazer o que? Quando Saori metia uma coisa na cabeça, nada a fazia voltar atrás.

Observou a amiga pegar o celular e ligar para alguém. Saori falava baixo, movimentando os braços a cada palavra mais forte. Rapidamente, desligou o celular e puxou a amiga para fora do quarto, sem ao menos dar alguma explicação.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Seiya chegara tarde em casa. Depois de deixar Minu no orfanato, aonde ela morava, passou num barzinho que ficava na esquina de sua casa e tomou algumas cervejas. Ali, sentado no bar, relembrou de cada segundo do jantar. Era maravilhoso rever os amigos, aqueles que sempre foram seu porto seguro, como verdadeiros irmãos. Não se viam a mais de um ano, e pôde perceber como eles mudaram. Shiryu já não era tão brincalhão, passou a ser mais sério. O chinês demonstrava amar muito Shunrei, e vice-versa. Hyoga continuava o mesmo palhaço, mas agora não era mais mulherengo, galinha. Isso era facilmente percebido pelos olhares que ele lançava a Fleur. Em nenhum momento da noite o viu olhando para outra mulher, um fato raro de acontecer. Shun deixara seu lado infantil de lado, e amadurecera, tornando-se um homem praticamente, sem os gestos delicados e afeminados de antigamente.

Realmente, todos haviam mudado, e pra melhor. Tinha observado as garotas da mesa, e nenhuma superava a beleza de Saori, nem mesmo Minu (_N/A:_ Sério?). Ela continha algo diferente, inexplicável. Seus olhos eram profundos, penetrantes. Durante a viagem de táxi, se pegara pensando inúmeras vezes naqueles lindos olhos verdes. Puniu-se mentalmente por tais pensamentos, pois tinha namorada, e ela não merecia isso. Depois de cinco garrafas de cerveja foi para casa, ou pelo menos tentou, porque sua embriaguez era tanta que não conseguia distinguir as pessoas dos cães que vagavam pela rua.

Acordou no outro dia com a cabeça rodando. Prometeu nunca mais beber, o que fazia raramente, de tanto que odiava pessoas bêbadas. Tomou um relaxante banho e resolveu ir até o orfanato. Minu não parecia nada bem quando a deixou no seu quarto, precisava conferir se ela conseguiria acordar esta manhã, pois tinha seus deveres como monitora do orfanato para cumprir.

Logo estacionava seu carro em frente do orfanato. Uma garota de cabelos verdes, que ele supunha ser Shina, varria o chão resmungando coisas inaudíveis. Passou por ela e notou-a o olhar de cima a baixo, o devorando com os olhos. Um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo, vislumbrando o olhar mais frio que já vira. Entrou no prédio e procurou pê-la namorada, mas não a encontrou em lugar algum.

Olá! Você viu a Minu por aí? – Seiya perguntou a uma garotinha que assistia televisão, entretida.

A tia tava conversando com a Marin, lá dentro – respondeu, sem desviar os olhos da tv.

Obrigado!

Seiya seguiu para a sala da diretora, na parte de trás do prédio. Marin era uma mulher de seus 28 anos, de aparência jovem, muito severa mas bondosa. Estava a alguns passos da sala quando ouviu os gritos estéricos. Marin estava brava, _muito_ brava.

- ISSO FOI UMA IRRESPONSABILIDADE SUA! – ela gritava. – O QUE AS CRIANÇAS IRÃO PENSAR DEPOIS DE TÊ-LA VISTO NESTE ESTADO?

Desculpe-me Srta., mas...

MAS NADA! VÁ DEITAR-SE E VER SE CURA ESSA RESSACA, QUE AMANHÃ O SEU TRABALHO SERÁ DOBRADO, OUVIU BEM? DOBRADO!

Minu saiu correndo da sala da diretora. Só parou quando esbarrou em Seiya, caindo sentada no chão. Ele a olhou com pena, e ajudou-a a levantar.

Você está bem? – perguntou, gentil.

Não... A Ma-Marin está m-muito brava comigo – Minu chorava.

Tudo bem, vamos voltar para seu quarto sim? É melhor você descansar.

S-sim...

Era lastimável o estado que Minu se encontrava: ainda trajava o pijama de bolinhas amarelas (huahuahua) e calçava pantufas velhas; havia marcas de choro no seu rosto; seu cabelo estava todo desgrenhado e tinha profundas olheiras sob os olhos. Ela caminhou amparada por Seiya que a deixou deitada em sua cama, para descansar em paz.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eram quase dez horas da manhã quando Saori e June chegaram no orfanato. Entraram no pátio, cumprimentando as crianças que sorriam e abanavam as mãos para elas. Ao passar por Shina, que estava encostada na parede do prédio a olhando com desprezo, Saori virou o rosto, não antes de lançar-lhe um olhar de repulsa. Shina resmungou alguns palavrões que ela preferiu ignorar, e seguiu com June para dentro do orfanato. Algumas crianças estavam assistindo desenhos na televisão e nem perceberam-nas. June ficou ali com elas, enquanto que Saori se dirigiu para os aposentos de Minu. Ela caminhava de cabeça baixa, relembrando o jantar da noite passada. Nem percebeu quando alguém saiu do quarto da menina e acabaram se esbarrando.

Opa! Perdoe-me... Saori? – Seiya perguntou, espantado, percebendo o quão linda ela ficava sob a luz do sol.

Ahn... Olá, Seiya!

Saori sentiu um aperto no coração. Seiya saía do quarto de Minu, será que eles haviam passado a noite juntos? Eram namorados, tudo bem, mas pensar naquilo lhe embrulhou o estômago. Ruborizou sentindo-se tão próxima a ele. Seiya a olhava de uma forma estranha, um olhar indecifrável, o mesmo que ele a lançara na noite anterior. Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, até que Saori acordou para a realidade.

Er... A Minu está bem? – perguntou, desviando o olhar daqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

Sim, eu vim aqui hoje só para conferir mesmo... Estava preocupado – Seiya fechou a porta do quarto devagar, para não fazer barulho.

Ahh... Estão era isso... – Saori pensou alto, feliz.

O que você disse?

Er... Nada, nada... Vamos lá pra fora então? – perguntou, embaraçada, precipitando-se para o corredor oposto.

Sim, claro!

Seiya caminhava ao lado de Saori, olhando de esguelha para ela. Saori não ousava nem olhar para ele, de tanta vergonha que sentia. Suas mãos tremiam e ela sentia um grande impulso de beija-lo, mesmo estando ali, num orfanato cheio de testemunhas da infidelidade deles. Saori se repreendeu por pensar romanticamente sobre o namorado de sua melhor amiga. Sentia como se estivesse traindo-a. Chegaram na sala de estar, e observaram um casal de namorados se beijar, apaixonadamente.

Aew, Shun! – Seiya exclamou, divertido. – Arrasando corações!

Ah, olá Seiya, como vai? – disse Shun, afastando-se de June.

Eu que te pergunto, já passou a ressaca? – riu, assistindo o amigo ruborizar.

Bem, acho que já estou melhor, hehe... – Shun riu, sem graça.

Bem pessoal, eu e Shun combinamos de almoçar juntos, vocês não querem vir também?

O coração de Saori acelerou, pressentindo a proximidade que logo, logo estaria em relação ao Seiya. Ficou calada, esperando uma reação negativa dele. Saori pensou que ele recusaria o convite, pois Minu estava mal, de ressaca, e com certeza ele não aceitaria sair assim, só os quatro. Mas ela estava redondamente enganada.

Claro! Será ótimo, poderemos colocar o papo em dia, não é Saori? – Seiya a olhou carinhosamente, esperando uma resposta.

Claro, beleza!

Os quatro foram até o automóvel antigo de Seiya e dirigiram-se para um restaurante no centro da cidade. Não era nada comparado ao da noite passada, mas era muito confortável. Uma música suave tocava, deixando o ambiente muito convidativo. Os amigos sentaram-se no fundo do estabelecimento, e pediram os pratos do dia. Saori estava sentada ao lado de Seiya, de frente para June. Agradeceu mentalmente a ela, esta seria uma ótima oportunidade para conhecer seu "herói" melhor.

Enquanto esperavam o garçom trazer os pedidos, ficaram conversando. Saori tinha estampado no rosto um enorme sorriso, e não parecia querer desfaze-lo assim tão cedo. Sentia-se muito feliz, estando com seus amigos.

Eu sempre achei o Shun tímido – Seiya comentou, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Nunca pensei que algum dia o veria aos beijos com uma garota em público...

Nossa! Você era assim, tão tímido, meu amorzinho? – June perguntou, surpresa.

Huahua, não precisa nem responder Shun! – Seiya riu ao perceber o vermelhão do amigo.

Ai ai, o Seiya de sempre – Shun lamentou, acenando a cabeça negativamente. – Você não cresce nunca, hein?

Não, prefiro ser assim a ser um velho rabugento – respondeu, irônico.

Hahaha, você me lembra a Saori – June falou, olhando a amiga ruborizar. – ela é uma eterna criança.

June! – Saori censurou, ficando vermelha.

É sim senhora, sempre rindo, não importa as circunstâncias, e vive pra lá e pra cá, não sossega nunca!

Ah é? – Seiya sorriu para Saori. – Sabia que eu admiro essa "qualidade" nas pessoas? A vida é pra ser vivida, não para ser encarada como um dever que temos de cumprir corretamente.

Saori o olhou encantada. Ele era, com toda a certeza, um "gentleman", perfeito. Todos podiam sentir a vivacidade que ele emanava, o tornando uma pessoa extremamente simpática. Saori suspirou, numa cena que ela considerava típica de "garotinhas bobas apaixonadas". Censurou-se mentalmente.

O almoço foi servido e comeram em silêncio, às vezes parando para ouvir mais uma piadinha ou briguinha entre Seiya e Shun. June sentiu-se orgulhosa por ter feito a amiga ficar junto a Seiya por mais algum tempo. Ela notava o quanto Saori sofria calada. A pegara inúmeras vezes durante o almoço admirando Seiya, seus olhos chegavam a brilhar.

Bom dia, pessoal! – uma pessoa chegou enquanto comiam, apoiando-se na cadeira de Saori.

Jabu? – Seiya indagou, parecendo não acreditar que tivessem se encontrado justamente naquele lugar.

Eu mesmo, quem mais seria? – disse, sarcástico. – Olá, Saori! Sentiu saudades?

De repente ela sentiu asco, nojo daquele que a importunava sempre que podia. Jabu sentou-se ao seu lado, deixando-a entre ele e Seiya. Este último lançou um olhar atravessado para Jabu, demonstrando todo o desgosto que sentia. Jabu comeu rapidamente, olhando de vez em quando para Saori, de forma um tanto atrevida.

Como você nos achou aqui? – ela perguntou, quando todos já haviam terminado de comer.

Ah, eu não achei, apenas vim aqui e os encontrei – ele respondeu, passando o braço por cima dos ombros dela. – Tem algum problema?

Não, imagina – Saori sorriu falsamente. Por um momento ela pensou que teria um almoço feliz.

Então, quando vamos sair outra vez? – ele perguntou, chegando mais perto.

Er... Não sei, ando muito ocupada sabe...

Que tal sábado que vem? – Jabu disse, olhando de esguelha para Seiya. – Poderíamos ir a uma boate que tem aqui perto. Ela é ótima...

Seiya observava tudo com muita atenção. Não sabia porque, mas sempre que via Jabu sentia-se incomodado, como se ele fosse um completo estranho. Verdade que não se viam há muito tempo, mas isso era completamente diferente. Um sentimento de repulsa crescia dentro dele a cada momento, tornando a companhia do antigo amigo quase insuportável. Notou que Saori não gostava nadinha da petulância dele. Jabu era nada discreto, a paquerava constantemente. O clima estava tenso na mesa, ninguém mais agüentava aquela ladainha dele, sempre importunando Saori. Já estavam até de mau-humor.

Não, Jabu – Saori reclamava, tirando a mão dele de cima de seu ombro. – Não me ouviu? Eu estou muito ocupada.

Que isso! Quem é que estuda num sábado? Nem mesmo o maior cdf faria isso – ele disse, irritado.

Jabu – Seiya chamou, o olhando revoltado. – Deixa a garota em paz, não percebeu ainda que ela não quer sair com você?

Ele contorceu o rosto numa careta de ódio. Estava muito vermelho, parecia que ia pular em cima de Seiya a qualquer momento e arrancar-lhe a cabeça. Saori sentiu medo, nunca havia visto Jabu daquele jeito, ele era geralmente muito calmo. Observou, assustada, ele levantar-se e sair, não antes de lhe lançar um olhar assassino.

Tudo bem? – Seiya estava preocupado, Saori tinha os olhos arregalados.

Sim, tudo ótimo – ela respondeu depois de alguns segundos olhando para a porta do restaurante que fora fechada com força por Jabu.

Eu nunca o vi assim – Shun comentou, abraçando June. – O que deu nele? Será que finalmente se tocou que você não quer nada com ele?

Sei lá... – Saori sentiu medo ao lembrar do olhar que Jabu lançou-lhe. – Só sei que ele tava muito bravo.

Cuidado, Saori – Seiya advertiu-a, passando o braço pelo ombro dela. – Um homem apaixonado se torna uma fera quando rejeitado.

Ela estremeceu perante aquele toque. Seiya tinha a capacidade de tranqüiliza-la, e isso era estranho, pois haviam acabado de se conhecer. Saori não sabia como, mas eles pareciam se conhecer a muito tempo. As poucas conversas que haviam tido foram o bastante para perceberem que tinham muito em comum.

Os quatro amigos resolveram ir embora depois que Seiya e Shun dividiram a conta. Entraram no pequeno carro e voltaram para o orfanato.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Já passava das duas da tarde quando o celular de Saori vibrou. Ela deu uma desculpa qualquer e saiu para o pátio. Abriu a bolsa e no meio de muitas bugigangas encontrou o seu pequeno celular.

Alô? – disse, olhando para os dois lados, verificando se não havia ninguém por perto.

_Saori? Venha já pra casa, o engomadinho acaba de avisar que chegará aqui em quinze minutos._

Droga! To indo, Milo, segura as pontas aí pra mim!

_Certo, tchau!_

Saori desligou o celular e entrou na sala de estar do orfanato. June a olhou preocupada, pois o olhar da amiga denunciava que algo muito ruim acontecera ou iria acontecer. Levantou do sofá discretamente e caminhou até ela, perto da mesinha que ficava ao lado da porta.

O que houve? – perguntou June, num sussurro.

O Milo me ligou e disse que o Julian chegará lá em casa daqui quinze minutos.

Merda! O que vamos fazer?

Ir para casa... Já!

As duas voltaram para o sofá, aonde Shun e Seiya conversavam, animadamente.

Nós já vamos, pessoal – Saori disse, sorrindo.

Ahh, já? – Seiya levantou-se e ficou de frente para ela. – Por que não ficam um pouco mais? Daqui a pouco a Minu acorda...

Não Seiya, nós realmente temos que ir – Saori puxou June pelo braço, delicadamente, e afastaram-se dos garotos.

Tchau, amorzinho! – June beijou a mão e soprou um beijo invisível para Shun.

Ela e Saori saíram correndo pelo pátio e seguiram rua acima para o ponto de ônibus. No exato momento em que chegaram lá, o ônibus que iriam pegar chegou e então subiram nele. Enquanto não chegavam na mansão Kido, Saori pensava sobre sua condição. Estava apaixonada por alguém que era namorado de sua melhor amiga. Não sabia o que fazer, se não investisse nesse amor sofreria com certeza, mas se fosse em frente faria a amiga sofrer, e nem sabia se Seiya ficaria com ela. "Dúvida cruel", pensou, quando ela e June chegaram na frente do portão de sua casa.

Srta. Saori, Milo disse que tem algo muito urgente para falar com você – Camus comunicou, saindo da guarita.

Merda, mil vezes ,merda! – Saori resmungou, puxando June e correndo, desembalada, além do portão.

Saori acabara de lembrar que Julian Solo já deveria estar ali, conversando com seu pai e revelando que não estivera com ela na noite anterior. Avistou Milo, encostado na BMW, e foi até ele, com June em seu encalço.

Ele já está aí? – perguntou Saori, ofegante.

Sim, acabou de cheg...

Ela nem esperou ele terminar a frase. Correu para dentro da mansão e se dirigiu para a sala de estar. Nenhum sinal de Julian ou seu pai. Seguiu para a sala de jantar e também não os viu. Foi, então, para o único lugar que poderiam estar: no escritório de Mitsumasa Kido. Caminhou nervosa pelo estreito corredor que ligava aquela parte da casa ao escritório nos fundos da propriedade. Parou estática ao ouvir a voz de Julian. Encostou-se na soleira da porta com June ao seu lado, escutando o que se passava lá dentro.

_Sinceramente, Senhor_ – Julian disse, num tom respeitoso. – _Eu ficaria imensamente feliz se porventura sua filha quisesse sair comigo._

_Eu também, Julian_ – ouviram a voz grossa e severa de Mitsumasa. – _Que tal neste sábado? Vocês poderiam sair, ir a algum lugar que esses jovens de hoje em dia apreciam._

_Mas... Será que ela gostaria? Digo, talvez ela não possa..._

_Bobagem!_ – Mitsumasa exclamou, num tom impaciente. – _Ela vai querer sim, pode acreditar nisso. Você passa aqui a que horas?_

_Er... Às oito está bom?_ – a voz de Julian era vacilante.

_Claro, ótimo! _

Ouviram som de passos. Saori puxou June para trás de uma enorme e pesada cortina de veludo. A porta do escritório se abriu, e por ali passaram Mitsumasa Kido e Julian Solo, sorridentes. Saori esperou eles sumirem no corredor para sair de seu esconderijo. Suas mãos tremiam de raiva, não podia acreditar que seu próprio pai arranjara um encontro com a pessoa que ela mais detestava na face da terra.

Você está bem? – June segurou na mão dela.

Não... Não consigo crer nisso...

Saori correu de volta para a sala de jantar. De lá, observou Tatsumi despedir-se de Solo, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Esperou o mordomo voltar para a cozinha e subiu as escadas correndo. Foi direto para seu quarto, fechando a porta com força. Jogou-se na cama e começou a chorar. Era incrível que seu pai não se importasse com ela, com sua felicidade. Quantas vezes fora obrigada a ir a jantares da alta sociedade por pura vaidade dele? Quantas vezes deixara de sair com seus amigos para ficar em casa, recebendo grã finos idiotas "amigos" de seu pai? Quantas? Na verdade já perdera as contas. Lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorriam por seu belo rosto enterrado no travesseiro. De repente, a porta do quarto abriu-se e por ela entrou June, cautelosamente. Ela trancou a porta e deitou-se ao lado da amiga.

Não fica assim, Saori – passava a mão pelos cabelos da amiga, carinhosamente.

Como, Ju? Como? – Saori indagou, em meio a soluços. – Meu pai me despreza, Ju, ele não se importa comigo... Com minha vida idiota.

Não fale assim! Ele te ama, apenas não sabe como lidar com isso.

Há, que piada! – levantou o rosto e sentou encolhida, escorada na cabeceira da cama. – Como um pai não pode saber lidar com uma filha? Isso não existe! Desde pequena fui desprezada, tratada como uma estranha... Até os empregados me amam mais que meu pai.

June não falou mais nada. Sabia que Saori não se acalmaria tão cedo. Deixou a amiga chorar, pois fazia bem desabafar. Durante todos esses anos, desde o primário, ouvira as reclamações da amiga em relação ao pai. Já nem sabia mais como agir nessas situações. Abraçou a amiga e ficou ali, ouvindo os soluços que Saori dava. Nesse momento ela precisava de um ombro amigo, e isso era o máximo que June poderia fazer.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Era noite quando Saori saíra do quarto. Ela tinha profundas olheiras e caminhava abraçada a June. Elas desceram as escadas e sentaram-se no sofá na sala de estar. Mitsumasa jantava tranqüilamente, com Tatsumi de prontidão ao seu lado, de pé.

Tatsumi, cadê a Saori? – perguntou, erguendo os olhos do prato quase vazio.

Ela não quis jantar, Senhor, disse estar indisposta.

Essas crianças de hoje em dia...

Saori ouvira o comentário do pai, e quase explodiu de raiva. Ele parecia nem ligar para o que ela sentia. Queria sair de casa, ir para qualquer lugar, desde que não tivesse que encontrar com seu pai, pelo menos naquela noite.

June, você disse que iria hoje numa boate com o Shun, né? – perguntou, olhando-a com um brilho nos olhos.

Sim, mas se você quiser eu fico aqui com você...

Que isso! Eu vou é junto com vocês – Saori parou, desfazendo o que seria o começo de um sorriso. – Isto é, se vocês não quiserem privacidade...

Ah, deixa disso, Saori! – June sorriu, abraçando a amiga. – Claro que você pode vir junto, os rapazes também irão.

Bom, se é assim, eu também vou!

As duas voltaram para o quarto de Saori. Já estava perto da hora que Shun combinara de passar na casa dela. Saori tirou um monte de vestidos do armário, mas não fazia a mínima idéia do que vestir. Já havia tomado banho e estava apenas de roupão em frente a um monte de roupas.

E então, June, o que eu visto?

June olhou para aquele montaréu de vestidos e coçou a cabeça, confusa. Com certeza Saori nunca fora a uma boate, pois suas roupas eram mais adequadas para um jantar de negócios, não para uma saída despreocupada com os amigos.

Sabe, acho melhor você se vestir lá em casa – sugeriu, depois de avistar uma saia comprida preta, com "discretos" babados.

É, você tem razão, eu não tenho nada que preste.

Saori colocou uma calça jeans surrada e uma regata branca. Ela e June desceram e foram até a sala de estar, aonde se encontrava o Sr. Kido.

Papai, será que eu posso ir dormir na casa da June? – Saori perguntou, com má vontade.

Tudo bem, mas já vou avisando que sábado que vem você sairá com Julian Solo.

Claro, _papai_... – falou, sarcasticamente.

Virou-se e saiu de casa. June a olhava preocupada, pois Saori tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos, um brilho que ela nunca vira. Seu olhar era obstinado, cheio de mágoa. Elas entraram no automóvel da mansão. Milo já as esperava lá dentro.

Para onde, garotas? - ele perguntou, olhando pelo retrovisor.

Para o inferno seria ótimo – Saori respondeu, ignorante.

Epa! Seu pai descobriu então o que vocês fizeram ontem?

Não, pelo menos achamos que não, mas Saori não está de muito bom-humor hoje...

Dá pra vocês calarem a boca e irmos embora de uma vez?

Claro... – Milo riu baixinho. - ... Estressadinha!

Saori bufou, cruzando os braços.

_Continua..._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**N/A:** Olá pessoas! Eu naum estava muito inspirada, e acabou q este capítulo ficou muito podre... Mas eu prometo q o próximo fica melhor, ok? Claro, o capítulo cinco vai falar sobre o q aconteceu na boate hehe. Já deu pra perceber o quanto eu gosto da Minu, neh? (pijama de bolinhas amarelas... huahuahua) Bem, pois saibam q vai piorar para o lado dela huahuahauahua (eu sou má rs rs). Muito obrigada pessoal a quem leu a fic e ainda naum desistiu dessa porcaria ¬¬ Mas, mesmo assim, to fazendo o melhor q eu posso -.- Muitíssimo obrigada a quem deixou reviews, vlw mesmo!

**N/A2:** Só mais uma coisinha: por favor, deixem reviews, senaum eu naum continuo mais, pois continuar pra quê se ninguém lê minha fic? Entaum, please, deixem suas opiniões, eu agradeço de coração!

**N/A3:** O quinto capítulo será postado bem rapidinho, pois grande parte dele seria deste capítulo, mas como este capítulo ficou muito grande eu o dividi. Continuem lendo a fic... E naum esqueçam das reviews, hein?

Bjux...

**Kelen Potter**


	5. Balada do Ciúme

**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens não me pertencem, blábláblá... Esta fic tem apenas o objetivo de divertir...blábláblá.

-

-

**Amor Sem Fronteiras**

-

-

**V – Balada do Ciúme**

Saori experimentou muitos vestidos de June, mas nenhum lhe agradava. June já estava pronta, e apenas esperava a amiga. Sentara ao lado do espelho em que Saori se admirava.

- Puxa vida, Saori – bufou, irritada. – Escolhe aí qualquer roupa e vamos de uma vez! Daqui a pouco o Shun chega aqui e você ainda não está pronta!

- Calma! Acho que já achei a roupa perfeita!

Saori trajava uma saia justa preta, uma blusa frente-única vermelha e uma sandália preta de salto fino. June vestia um vestido curto preto e sandálias da mesma cor.

- Nossa, Sa, você está linda! – June exclamou, boquiaberta.

- Obrigada, agora vamos que já estamos atrasadas.

As duas amigas desceram as escadas e despediram-se dos pais de June. Logo estavam na frente do portão da Mansão Yukida.

- Nenhum sinal do Shun... Será que ele não vem? – disse June, preocupada.

- Não esquenta, daqui a pouco ele chega... – Saori nem terminou sua frase e elas já avistaram o carro esporte de Shun virando a esquina.

- Olá meninas! – Shun cumprimentou, saindo do carro e beijando a namorada. – Você também vai, Saori?

- Ô besta, se ela tá aqui é claro que vai, né?

Quem tinha falado era Ikki, o irmão mais velho de Shun. Ele era um cara muito legal, apesar de fingir seriedade na frente dos outros. Ikki namorava Seika, que estudava na mesma faculdade que ele. Saori entrou no carro e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Oi Ikki, cadê a Seika? – Saori perguntou, enquanto Shun dava partida no carro.

- Oi! Bem, ela disse que ia de casa direto pra lá.

- Mas por quê vocês não a trouxeram com vocês? – June virou-se para trás, intrigada.

- Porque ela disse que ia com o irmão mais novo – Ikki respondeu, olhando a paisagem através da janela.

- Eu nem sabia que ela tinha irmão... – Saori pensou um pouco, tentando lembrar-se de qualquer coisa que Seika pudesse ter dito.

- Ah, mas é o Seiya, aquele namorado da Minu – Shun olhou pelo retrovisor, enquanto parava bruscamente no estacionamento da boate mais famosa da cidade.

Saori gelou ao ouvir aquele nome. Com certeza se encontraria com ele naquela noite, e teria que vê-lo junto a Minu, para piorar seu dia. Desceu do automóvel e seguiu seus amigos até o edifício imponente da boate. Ikki entrou na frente, e logo atrás entraram Shun, June e Saori.

O interior da boate era enorme, com luzes de tons variados e holofotes por todos os lados. No teto havia alguns tipos de gaiolas, em que dançarinos e dançarinas rebolavam, enlouquecendo as pessoas que os observavam. A música tocada pelo _dj_ era bem animada, e todos dançavam conforme o ritmo. Saori caminhava seguindo os amigos até o bar, aonde encontraram uma rodinha de pessoas bem "alegres".

- E aí, pessoal! – Shun cumprimentou, puxando June para seu lado no balcão.

- Fala... Shun! – um loiro muito alegrinho tentou dizer, enrolado.

- Que droga, Hyoga! – Fleur exclamou. – Recém chegamos e você já está bêbado!

- Ai, morzinho, não fica braba comigo – ele chegou mais perto dela para dar-lhe um beijo, mas Fleur se esquivou, indo para a pista de dança com ele logo atrás.

- Ai ai, esse aí não tem jeito! – Seiya disse, chegando do banheiro.

Saori o olhou encantada. Era incrível como ele conseguia ficar cada vez mais lindo sempre que ela o via. Seiya cumprimentou todos com um aceno geral, parando logo em seguida ao lado dela.

- Oi, Saori! – beijou a bochecha dela, fazendo-a ficar vermelha.

- Oi! - ela disfarçou um pouco, olhando para os lados fingindo procurar algo. - Cadê a Minu? Ela não veio com você?

- A Marin não permitiu que ela saísse, como forma de castigo por ter chegado bêbada aquele dia - Seiya fez um gesto de impaciência. - Mas tudo bem! Minu disse que era para eu sair e me distrair com meus amigos... E é isso que eu vou fazer!

Ele pegou Saori pela mão e a arrastou para a pista de dança. Saori olhou surpresa para ele, não esperando o gesto tão brusco. Seiya tentava chegar ao centro do salão, mas estava difícil. Havia muitas pessoas dançando e algumas andavam constantemente pela pista.

Os amigos, que ficaram no bar, olharam maldosamente para o casal recém-saído. O garoto deixava a namorada de castigo em casa e ia para uma festa se divertir com outra?

- _"Safado!"_ - foi o que pensou Shunrei, imaginando o abatimento da amiga deixada às "moscas" (trocadilho infeliz ¬¬) no orfanato.

Na verdade, ela tinha pena da amiga. Minu não podia sair nos finais de semana para se divertir com eles. Raramente os acompanhava em alguma festa, mas somente quando Marin permitia. Deveria ser dura a vida que ela levava.

- Eu não digo? - Ikki comentou, abraçando Seika que acabara de juntar-se a eles. - Esse Seiya não muda nunca.

- Não fala assim dele, amor! - Seika o repreendeu, beliscando-o no braço. - Meu irmão é meio pancada sim, mas quando se trata da Minu, ele se torna um homem muito responsável e fiel, tá?

- "Meio" pancada, você diz? - Ikki riu, tomando um gole de Martini logo em seguida.

- Ah! Deixa de implicância! - ela tirou o copo de bebida da mão do namorado e o depositou no balcão. - Vamos parar de falar de Seiya. É melhor nós procurarmos uma mesa para nos aconchegarmos antes que estes meus amigos "alegrinhos" caiam bêbados no chão.

Todos concordaram e seguiram-na para um canto afastado da boate.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Saori suava frio. Sua mão estava entre a de Seiya, quente e macia. Ele a guiava gentilmente para o meio da pista de dança, mas estava difícil mover-se naquela multidão. Alguns homens seguravam sua mão livre, puxando-a; outros lhe faziam elogios a respeito de seus "dotes naturais". Ela estava começando a sentir-se mal quando finalmente pararam de andar.

- Tudo bem? - Seiya preocupou-se com a palidez dela.

- Sim, estou ótima - Saori tentou não olhar nos olhos dele, mas não conseguia. Uma força invisível a fazia admirar aqueles maravilhosos orbes castanhos.

Quando o DJ colocou uma música mais lenta e suave, Seiya enlaçou-a pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto. No início Saori não se moveu, estava travada pela proximidade dele, mas aos poucos foi deixando-se levar pelo embalo suave de Seiya e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço.

- Sabe, Eu tenho pena da Minu - Seiya murmurou.

_"Há, beleza! Justo agora que estamos dançando juntos ele vem me falar da mosca... Ops! O que eu to pensando? Seiya tem namorada, e além de tudo ela é minha _

_amiga... Acho eu..."._

- Er... Por quê, Seiya? -Saori perguntou hesitante. - Não foi ela que pediu para você vir se divertir com os seus... Amigos?

- Sim, mas eu sei que na verdade a Minu tava querendo que eu ficasse lá com ela - ele suspirou, imaginando a tediosa noite que poderia ter tido. - Mas, eu tenho que admitir que não toquei nesse assunto por um motivo muito... Feio da minha parte.

- Qual motivo? - ela afastou-se um pouco e o olhou nos olhos procurando algum vestígio de carinho, e foi vergonha que ali achou.

- Bem, eu não sou caseiro, na realidade adoro sair com meus amigos e tals - parou um pouco, olhando envergonhado para baixo. - Mas eu não pude atender a um pedido indireto da minha _namorada_... - esta última palavra fez Saori franzir o cenho. - E tenho quase certeza que neste momento ela deve estar chorando no orfanato.

Saori pensou em como ele era bondoso se tratando de Minu. Eles tinham uma cumplicidade que a fazia invejar a órfã. Saori levantou o queixo de Seiya delicadamente, o fazendo encará-la nos olhos, um tanto surpreso.

- Seiya - ela chamou baixinho, sorrindo da forma mais carinhosa possível. - Você não tem que se martirizar por algo tão... Tão besta.

Ele a olhou confuso, não entendia aonde ela queria chegar. Besta? Por quê besta?

- O mais importante é que você sente-se mal pela Minu, e isso é muito nobre de sua parte.

Seiya não conseguia entender como uma pessoa poderia ser tão perfeita quanto Saori. Sorriu, sentindo-se muito grato pela compreensão dela, mas o real motivo por ter sorrido foi por ter olhado naqueles brilhantes olhos verdes e ali ter visto _algo_ que o fez sentir-se "amado" - como amigo, mas amado.

-Olha, Seiya... - Saori começou, sentindo que se ficasse mais um minuto sequer ali, tão próxima dele, seria "obrigada" a beijar-lhe a boca. - Eu estou um pouco cansada... Será que podemos parar um pouquinho?

- Hm... Claro... - ele não soube explicar porquê, mas sentiu uma certa tristeza ao ouvi-la. - Mas só se depois nós dançarmos de novo, ok?

- Ah, Seiya! Eu te prometo que mais tarde eu danço com você.

Pararam de dançar e calmamente, de mãos dadas, andaram até a mesa em que os amigos se instalaram. Os dois ficaram confusos por notarem as expressões maldosas nos rostos deles.

- O que que tá pegando, pessoal? - Seiya indagou, cruzando os braços e esperando alguma resposta muito decente.

- Pegando? - Ikki sorriu sarcasticamente. - Por enquanto ninguém, mas tenho certeza que até o fim da noite você 'pega'.

Todos soltaram gargalhadas, menos, é claro, Saori e Seiya, que ficaram com cara de tacho. Duas gotas enormes desceram pelas cabeças deles.

- Er... O que você quis dizer com isso? - a expressão confusa de Seiya dera lugar a uma muito irritada.

- Ah, deixa de ser tapado! - o sorriso maldoso de Ikki alargou-se ainda mais. - Todos sabem que você tá louco pra p...

- FICA QUIETO, AMAMYIA IKKI! - os amigos olharam assustados para Seika, que tinha uma expressão nada satisfeita. - Deixa ele em paz, seu _baka!_

- S-Seika? - Ikki que tinha se afastado alguns metros (entendam por cair da cadeira O.õ), olhou-a assustado. - Por que você me chamou pelo nome completo? Você só me chama assim quando tá muito brava comigo...

- Hunf! - Seika levantou-se, andando na direção do bar. - E não é pra estar?

Saori, depois de muito tempo tentando fechar a boca, sentou-se ao lado de June, olhando descrente para o casal que agora brigava no balcão.

- Que loucura! - ela exclamou, colocando os cotovelos em cima da mesa e apoiando o queixo neles. - Nunca pensei que Seika pudesse ser tão brava...

- Ihh, você não viu nada, 'Saori-chan'!

Estas últimas palavras de Seiya fizeram o coração de Saori saltar no seu peito. Ele era tão carinhoso... Ah! Como gostaria de estar no lugar de Minu... E ela colocava tudo a perder, embebedando-se daquele jeito, mesmo sabendo que ele odiava isso.

Os amigos ficaram discutindo aquele repentino ataque de fúria de Seika, cada um opinando algo diferente para explicar aquilo - se bem que todos, menos Saori e Seiya, sabiam o real motivo.

- Moça, você quer dançar comigo? - um homem, aparentando uns 18 anos, de cabelos loiros e olhos âmbares, chegou por trás de Saori, sorrindo galanteador.

- Er... Claro! - ela segurou na mão estendida dele, levantou-se e deixou-se ser conduzida para a pista de dança.

June olhou esperançosa para Seiya, desejando ver no seu olhar algo que o denunciasse. Qualquer coisa que indicasse uma irritação já seria suficiente para ela ter certeza que ele sentia algo pela amiga. E foi exatamente isso que a fez sorrir.

- Eu não acredito nisso! - ele murmurou baixo, mas não o suficiente para June ouvi-lo, pois estava ao seu lado.

- No quê? - ela indagou, com os olhos brilhando.

- Bem... A Saori disse que estava cansada para dançar comigo e em questão de minutos se recupera para dançar com esse mauricinho?

- Ahh! Não esquenta! - Shun intrometeu-se, fazendo um gesto displicente com as mãos. - As mulheres sempre falam isso quando não gostam de dançar com alguém huahuhauhaha...

- Grrrr... Vai te catar, seu baka!

June sentiu-se muito feliz, agora sabendo que Seiya sentia pelo menos ciúmes de Saori, algo que poderia muito bem se transformar em amor. Observou ele e seu namorado discutirem, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

A música lenta em conjunto com o toque ousado do jovem estava atormentando-a. As mãos dele deslizavam suavemente por suas costas, provocando-lhe arrepios. Era óbvio que ele era muito bonito, mas não queria nada com ele... Ou pelo menos era o que pensava.

- Eu me chamo Mudô Setsuna - ele murmurou contra seu ouvido, numa voz altamente sexy. - Qual seu nome, linda?

Saori tentou não ficar vermelha, mas foi inútil, ruborizou de tal forma que parecia um pimentão.

- Meu nome é Saori... - ela achou melhor não dizer seu sobrenome, afinal, nem o conhecia direito... Se é que saber o nome é conhecer alguém.

- Nome bonito... Assim como você!

Levantou a cabeça, encontrando o olhar cobiçoso dele. Ela queria urgentemente escapar dali, mas era impossível, pois Setsuna a segurava firmemente. Olhou para os lados, na busca de algo que pudesse tirá-la daquela enrascada, até que seus olhos cruzaram com os de Seiya. Ele parecia emburrado, tinha os braços cruzados no peito, e continha uma certa dureza no olhar. O sorriso de Saori murchou, instantaneamente.

- O que houve? - Setsuna perguntou, notando a mudança de expressão dela.

- Hm... Nada! - baixou o olhar, tentando fazer seus neurônios funcionarem para formar alguma idéia útil... Mas sua mente não queria colaborar com ela.

- Bom, mas eu sei uma maneira de mudar essa sua carinha triste... - disse ele, levantando o rosto de Saori.

- É? O quê?

- Isso...

Os lábios dele 'colaram' rapidamente nos dela, a impedindo de se afastar. Saori tentou empurrá-lo desesperadamente, mas não tinha a força necessária para isso. Ele a apertava tão forte que ela estava ficando sem ar.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Tudo aquilo estava irritando-o há muito tempo. Ter que ficar presenciando Saori perto do desconhecido homem 'atrevido' o deixava extremamente mal humorado. Assisti-los dançar até que era algo tragável, mas ver o 'atrevido' beijá-la a força já era demais. Não deixaria ninguém tocar na _sua_ "amiga".

Seiya levantou-se decidido, ignorando os amigos da mesa que lhe perguntavam aonde ele ia. Sua ira no olhar os fez temerem por suas vidas, então preferiam só observar o que ele faria.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Estava já sem forças, apenas esperando o momento que Setsuna a largaria. Mas, logo se sentiu ser arrancada brutamente dos braços dele. Abriu os olhos e viu um irado Seiya, que parecia soltar fogo pelas narinas.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO, SEU CRETINO? - ele gritou, segurando o loiro pela gola.

- Eu? - a voz arrastada de Setsuna soou, enquanto ele olhava cinicamente para o recém chegado. - Ora, tava apenas curtindo...

- SEU DESGRAÇADO!

Em seguida, a única coisa que Saori viu foi o loirinho voar alguns metros no chão, parando ao bater numa coluna de sustentação da boate. Ele segurou o nariz, que estava jorrando sangue, quebrado.

- S-Seiya...? - Ela começou, observando-o ofegar. - Por que voc...

Ele saiu, deixando-a sozinha no meio da pista. Só então Saori percebeu que todos haviam parado de dançar, observando-a. Ela rapidamente seguiu para a mesa dos amigos, vermelha.

- Bah! Que putaria foi aquela? - Ikki perguntou, rindo discretamente.

- Eu... Seiya...

- O Seiya saiu da boate, Saori...

- Quê? - ela olhou espantada para Shiryu (oh, você por aqui rsrs).

- É, logo depois que ele socou o carinha lá, ele foi embora furioso.

- Eu vou atrás dele!

Os amigos observaram-na sair correndo por entre a multidão de pessoas. As expressões deles iam de espanto a divertimento. Ikki, claro, tinha esta última.

- Huahuahua - gargalhou, colocando a mão no queixo. - Que babaquice, isso...

- Por quê? - Fleur perguntou, olhando-o, intrigada.

- Bom, a Saori dança com um carinha todo estiloso, ele a beija e aí vem o Seiya socando tudo... Não é pra rir?

- Ikki, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer pra você não falar mal do meu irmão, hein? - Seika o olhou, furiosa.

- Pô, mas ele tem razão! - Hyoga se manifestou, tentando focar o rosto dos amigos, já alto por causa da bebida. - Ele tem namorada e vem aqui, defendendo a garota com se fosse o namorado dela... É sacanagem, né?

Todos se calaram, refletindo sobre o que Hyoga disse. June não se continha de felicidade, chegou a agarrar Shun tão "animadamente" que o resto deles riram. Ikki e Hyoga achavam graça do que Seiya e Saori vinham fazendo a noite inteira. Fleur e Shiryu estavam espantados pelo ataque de fúria dele, mas Seika e Shunrei desaprovavam aquele repentino ataque de ciúmes. Poxa! Coitada da Minu, sozinha lá no orfanato, crendo que Seiya não viria para a boate em respeito a ela... Pobre ilusão!

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Saori saiu da boate correndo, trombando em várias pessoas que se amontoavam para conseguir entrar. Ela olhou para a rua e não viu nenhum sinal de Seiya. Resolveu ir para o estacionamento, que era o único lugar que ele podia estar.

Ela passou pelo portão que dava passagem para o enorme estacionamento, vendo que teria trabalho para achá-lo. Andou entre os carros, procurando algum sinal dele, mas não conseguia ver nada. Estava escuro e isso não estava ajudando-a. Quando Saori pensou em desistir, ela avistou o pequeno carro de Seiya, estacionado num canto.

- Seiya... - ela chamou, vendo-o encostado na lataria do automóvel.

Ele olhou para cima, procurando quem lhe chamava. Os olhos de Saori miraram os seus, e eles permaneceram assim, apenas se olhando, por alguns segundos, até que ela correu até ele e lhe abraçou.

- Desculpa, Seiya... Eu... - murmurou, sentindo-se culpada de tudo.

- Oh, Saori, eu não tenho nada pra desculpar! - ele retribuiu o abraço, apertando-a mais forte. Tinha a expressão desanimada. - Eu que vacilei, me perdoa se eu cortei o clima de vocês...

- Que nada! - Saori largou-o, sorrindo feliz. - Eu que tenho que te agradecer por fazer aquilo! Ele estava me enchendo o saco! Já não sabia como me livrar dele!

Seiya olhou-a, abrindo um largo sorriso também. Estava, repentinamente, sentindo uma alegria invadindo-o. De repente, aquele soco que dera pareceu-lhe mais bem feito do que antes.

- Bom, está tarde... - comentou, olhando para o relógio digital que marcava 4 h da manhã. - Vamos embora?

- Sim, mas eu vim com a June...

- Ah, que isso! Ela vai depois com o Ikki, eu te levo no meu carro... - ele sorriu, abrindo a porta do passageiro (lembrem-se: carro humilde, só de duas portas u.u).

Saori entrou no carro, mais feliz que nunca. Logo, Seiya sentou no lugar do motorista, fechando a porta e colocando o cinto de segurança.

- É bom você colocar o cinto, que meu carro é humilde mais é que nem uma flecha!

Saori riu, obedecendo-o rapidinho. Aquilo tudo que estava acontecendo era bom demais para ser verdade, mas ela aproveitaria cada segundo, sabendo que logo teria que entregá-lo de mão beijada para Minu, sua "melhor" amiga.

Seiya ligou o carro, saindo do estacionamento e correndo veloz pela longa avenida em frente à boate.

_Continua..._

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Olá pessoas! #Kelen se escondendo atrás da cadeira# 

**Gente, vocês não sabem a vergonha que eu tô sentindo u.u Quase um ano sem atualizar... Que cabeça a minha ¬¬ Bom, mas como eu me animei com as reviews que eu recebi, eu resolvi botar a cachola pra funcionar, e saiu esse capítulo (podre, digasse de passagem). E eu também sei esse que esse capítulo está um pouco pequeno, mas na próxima melhora u.u**

**Eu fiquei tanto tempo sem escrever sobre essa fic, que acabei perdendo o fio da meada... Por isso não estranhem se este capítulo saiu fraquinho (fraquinho é apelido O.õ). Bueno, espero poder atualizar esta fic mais rapidamente (espero? Ò.ó).**

**Vocês me ajudariam _mucho _se deixassem review, sabiam? É muito importante para um ficwriter saber o que os seus leitores estão achando da fic. Por isso, façam o imenso favor de clicarem naquele "lindo e moderno" botãozinho chamado "GO" ali embaixo... Eu agradecerei mucho, mucho Y.Y**

_**Agradecimentos:**_

Tenten-chan: Repondida n.n 

Tea Mazaki: Respondida n.n 

Palas Lis: Respondida n.n 

Mary-chan: Olá! Nussa, muito obrigada por todas aquelas reviews n.n Sim, eu também acho Seiya&Saori perfeito... Foram feitos um para o outro n.n Que bom que está gostando da fic... Espero sua review, hein? n.n Bjokas... 

Adriana Paiva: Oie! Adorei saber que você está gostando da fic /o/ É, talvez eu naum seja realmente má, afinal, como você disse, a mosca merece Y.Y Naum se preocupe, eu entendi tudo rsrs Sim, a June e o Shun saum muito kawaii mesmo... Muito obrigada por comentar... Bjinhux 

o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§ 

**Kisus...**

**Ja ne!**

**Kelen Potter**


	6. Uma Briga e Um Encontro

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens não me pertencem, blábláblá... Esta fic tem apenas o objetivo de divertir...blábláblá.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

**Amor Sem Fronteiras**

**VI – Uma Briga e Um Encontro**

Durante todo o trajeto, Saori e Seiya conversaram animadamente sobre as personalidades dos amigos. Seiya os conhecia há mais tempo que Saori, e para ela foi muito legal ficar sabendo como eles haviam "evoluído" com o passar do tempo.

- Ah, mas o Hyoga sempre foi muito mulherengo. Não podia ver um rabo-de-saia que já ia atrás.

- É, eu sei. - ela riu, lembrando-se dos rolos que ele se meteu por namorar várias garotas ao mesmo tempo. - Ele é irmão da June, eu cresci com os dois.

- Eu, pessoalmente, acho muito bom ele ter achado alguém especial para namorar de verdade.

- Sim, pena que ele não assume isso.

- Pois é, mas logo logo ele vai perceber a burrada que tá fazendo.

Enquanto conversavam, Saori chegava a fechar os olhos para ouvir mais intensamente a voz linda de Seiya, melodiosa. Logo, chegaram ao tradicional ponto de ônibus em que ela pediu para descer.

- Mas eu te levo até sua casa... - Seiya insistiu, parando o carro junto ao meio-fio.

- Sim, mas eu moro ali - apontou para qualquer lugar. - Aqui é o máximo que você pode me levar.

Ela sorriu, saindo do carro e subindo na calçada. Seiya também saiu e ficou encarando-a timidamente.

- Bom, Saori, sinto que lhe devo desculpas por ter te atrapalhado...

- Não, chega disso... - disse ela, colando seu dedo indicador nos lábios dele. - Eu já te disse que você não atrapalhou nada, pelo contrário, ajudou-me muito me livrando daquele mala.

Seiya corou instantaneamente com o contato. Arrepiou-se inteiro, e teve de controlar-se para não sucumbir ao desejo de beijá-la.

- Você já me salvou antes, e hoje o fez de novo... - Saori olhava-o com extrema ternura. - Sabe, devo minha vida a você... Seiya...

Ela murmurou o nome dele, sentindo que estavam se aproximando cada vez mais. Os olhos dele transmitiam segurança a ela. Saori nem percebeu quando Seiya tirou o dedo dela de seus lábios e a puxou delicadamente para um abraço. Apertaram-se nos braços um do outro, tentando gravar aquele momento.

- Saori, eu agradeço aos céus por passar por aquele beco exatamente na hora que o bandido estava te assaltando - Ele a soltou, olhando-a nos olhos. - E você não deve nada a mim, qualquer um faria o mesmo.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Tê-lo tão perto a transtornava, fazia com que o desejasse mais ainda. Mas tentava controlar-se, apesar de saber que não conseguiria fazê-lo por muito mais tempo.

- Er... Bom... - Saori deu um passo para trás, lembrando-se de Minu. - Está na hora de eu ir embora... Muito obrigada por tudo, Seiya. Até a próxima!

Ele ficou observando-a se afastar. Quando sumiu de vista, Seiya entrou em seu carro e se dirigiu para casa, refletindo mentalmente sobre tudo que acontecera naquela noite. Gostava muito de Minu, admirava-a pela amabilidade com que tratava as crianças do orfanato, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia pena pela sua condição. Tudo bem que Seiya não era rico, nem podia gabar-se de ter tudo o que desejava, mas era feliz e sentia que Minu não o era. Começou a duvidar de seus sentimentos em relação a ela. Se não sentia amor por Minu, então por que ainda estava com ela? _"Bom..."_, pensou, _"... tenho certeza que ela gosta muito de mim, e se eu largá-la, tenho medo que ela cometa alguma loucura..."_.

Ele sabia que não era justo consigo mesmo pensar assim, mas fazer o quê se não desejava mal para Minu? Teria de continuar com o namoro até o momento em que ela se cansasse dele. Assim, não a magoaria, e poderia sentir-se livre para se aproximar de uma certa garota de cabelos lilases para tentar entender o que estava sentindo.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

A semana passou rapidamente para Saori. Todos os dias ela pensava em Seiya, mas não o vira mais, pois não teve tempo para ir ao orfanato, já que era semana de provas finais no colégio. Quando chegou sexta-feira, ela e June decidiram que estava na hora de fazer mais uma visita aos _Filhos das Estrelas_.

- O que houve agora? - June perguntou, enquanto acomodavam-se no carro "dela". - Por que essa carinha triste, hein?

- Ah, você sabe o porquê - Saori suspirou, olhando através da janela.

- É, eu sei, mas tinha esperanças que fosse outra coisa - a loira passou um braço sobre o ombro da amiga, tentando confortar-lhe. - Bom, mas nós conversamos muito esta semana sobre isto, e você me prometeu que iria esquecer Seiya, lembra?

- Lembro... - ela confirmou, tendo consciência que seria uma dura tarefa a cumprir.

- Pois então, anime-se! Coloque um sorriso nesse rosto, e aproveita enquanto ainda tá solteira...

- Como assim? - Saori olhou-a, intrigada.

- Ué, amanhã você jantará com seu príncipe, e tenho certeza que vocês se darão bem.

- Você tá louca? Julian é um ricaço esnobe, e você sabe que eu odeio esse tipinho de gente...

- Ah, pára, Sa! - June começou a contar nos dedos. - O Solo é lindo, tem muito dinheiro no bolso, de boa família, inteligente, e além do mais, você nunca deu uma chance para ele, como pode dizer que ele é esnobe?

- Em todos os encontros que tive com Julian, eu nunca o ouvi falar sobre causas sociais ou qualquer coisa do tipo. É só negócios, dinheiro, negócios, lucros, negócios, ou seja: uma chatice capitalista!

- Ui, falou a ativista social - June brincou, rindo da amiga.

- Haha, engraçadinha! - Saori bufou.

- Mas, fala sério, você tem que admitir que nunca deu uma chance a ele, e por isso mesmo acho que você deve fazer um esforço amanhã para ser agradável, e quem sabe, para um futuro namoro...

- Fica quieta, sua doida! - a garota dos cabelos lilases riu, tentando imaginar da onde sua amiga tirava tanta besteira.

Quando chegaram ao orfanato, Saori logo se alegrou, pois em frente a ele estava estacionado o carro de Seiya, e o dito cujo se encontrava ali, conversando com Shun.

- Olá, garotas! - Shun acenou, indo ao encontro de June e beijando-a.

Saori caminhou lentamente, parando ao lado de Seiya, sentindo-se totalmente desconfortável com a cena.

- Oi, Saori-chan! - disse ele, sorrindo timidamente.

A garota não sabia o que dizer. Como podia manter-se longe de Seiya e tentar esquecê-lo se ele era lindo? Realmente, ela pensava, não seria uma tarefa fácil a cumprir. Ele mantinha os cabelos desgrenhados - para Saori, era um charme -, vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa vermelha, a cor favorita dela. Os tênis surrados completavam o visual desleixadamente lindo (N.A.: às vezes me supero -.-).

- Crianças, nós vamos dar uma volta por aí, já voltamos, ok? - June informou, abanando a mão para os dois enquanto afastava-se com Shun para além do portão.

- Er... então, chegou bem em casa ontem? - indagou Seiya, sorrindo.

- Sim, sim... Muito bem - a garota de cabelos lilases respondeu, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo no dedo, um sinal evidente de que estava nervosa.

Seiya ficou admirando-a, achando aquele simples gesto extremamente lindo. Ele havia percebido que ela estava um pouco diferente, meio retraída, mas pensou que fosse somente sua imaginação. Saori vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa verde tomara-que-caia. Ele sabia que não deveria ficar olhando para o seu corpo, mas era irresistível não fazê-lo.

- Bom, que tal entrarmos, Saori-chan? A Minu está assistindo TV com as crianças, talvez você queira vê-la, não sei.

- Claro, claro... - Saori respondeu, murchando o sorriso antes estampado no rosto.

Entraram no orfanato, caminhando lado a lado. Quando passaram pelo pátio, escutaram um forte assobio, vindo de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Shina, que varria o chão, mais afastada.

- Aff... - bufou, desgostosa, Saori.

- Garota chata, né? - Seiya comentou, baixinho.

- Sim, muito chata, incrivelmente chata! - Ela falou um pouco mais alto, para que Shina escutasse também. E parece que surtiu efeito, pois a garota dos cabelos verdes jogou a vassoura no chão e caminhou decidida até eles.

- Putz! - Seiya previu o que aconteceria, e ficou na frente de Saori, para protegê-la.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE, SUA LAMBISGÓIA? - gritou Shina, avançando para cima de Seiya, que se mantinha entre elas.

- O que você ouviu... - Saori estava bem calma, até demais para a encrenqueira. - Você é muuuito chata.

- Filha da mãe! - Shina grunhiu, empurrando violentamente Seiya e partindo para cima da garota. - VOCÊ ME PAGA!

Ela pegou nos cabelos de Saori, que retribuiu o "golpe", e as duas caíram no chão. Saori subiu em cima de Shina e segurou os punhos dela, impedindo-a que lhe tocasse.

- PAREM JÁ COM ISSO, GAROTAS! - gritou o coitado do Seiya, levantando Saori e segurando-a firmemente.

- Me larga, Seiya! Eu vou quebrar essa louca! - Saori debatia-se, tentando se soltar dele.

- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA AQUI? - uma figura altiva, perversa, satân...ops... "saindo" do orfanato apareceu.

- Marin... - Shina chamou, chorosa, ainda no chão. - Essa maluca aqui partiu para cima de mim sem mais nem menos!

- MENTIRA! - Saori gritou, controlando-se para não partir a cara daquela dissimulada. - Ela que veio para cima de mim...

- CALEM-SE - Marin fez um gesto impaciente com as mãos, puxando Shina do chão. - Os três, no meu escritório, AGORA! (_shlap!_) #barulho de chicote# (N.A.: eu não resisti u.u).

Os três a seguiram, de cabeças baixa. Shina ia à frente de Saori e Seiya, olhando para a garota de cabelos lilases e sorrindo maldosamente.

- Pronto, agora sim, contem-me o que aconteceu - disse Marin, sentando-se em sua poltrona, olhando irritada para os três a sua frente.

As duas garotas começaram a explicar-se ao mesmo tempo, irritando ainda mais a diaból...ops... "dócil" Marin.

- CHEGA! - levou as mãos à cabeça, massageando as têmporas. - Escutem-me bem... - continuou, de olhos fechados. - Eu não dormi direito, estou morrendo de dor de cabeça, e vocês a estão piorando ainda mais. Então, por favor, falem uma de cada vez.

Shina, que não é boba nem nada, falou logo antes que sua "inimiga" falasse.

- Diretora, eu estava varrendo o chão quando essa louca apareceu e partiu para cima de mim, sem mais nem menos...

- Diretora, essa garota tá mentindo! - Saori falou, apontando para Shina. - Eu estava chegando com Seiya, quando ela se aproximou e me puxou pelos cabelos, ele tá de prova!

- E então? - Marin perguntou, olhando interessada para Seiya. - Conte-nos a sua versão!

- Bem... - ele podia sentir os olhares de Saori e Shina em cima dele. - Eu e a Saori estávamos entrando no orfanato, então Shina mexeu conosco, Saori revidou e essa louca aí - apontou para Shina - partiu para cima de Saori.

- Ah, então foi isso, hein? - Marin franziu o cenho, olhando para Shina. - Que vergonha! Você não sabe que assim só se prejudica, garota?

- Mas, Marin... - Shina tentou se explicar, desesperada.

- CHEGA! - ela gritou. - Vou chamar o delegado Aioros e ele vai decidir o que fazer com você. Enquanto isso, vocês dois - olhou para Seiya e Saori. - podem sair.

Os dois saíram da sala, sem olhar para trás. Saori estava contente, pois aquela cobra teria o que merecia.

- Bom, tudo se resolveu afinal... - Seiya comentou, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. - A louca vai ser enjaulada...

Saori apenas riu. A companhia dele era tão boa... Sabia que acima de tudo, desejava-o como amigo, não importando se eles namorassem ou não, pois não queria perder a amizade de Seiya por nada.

- SEIYA! - Minu chamou, correndo até eles.

- Oi - ele cumprimentou, meio sem-graça, quando ela atirou-se em seus braços e o beijou. - Nossa, o que houve?

- Eu que pergunto!

Saori ficou somente observando a cena. Como doía vê-lo com outra... Ela desviou os olhos da cena, tentando manter-se forte.

- Ahh, então foi a cobra da Shina que provocou tudo - Minu comentou, brava. - Você se machucou, Saori-chan?

- Eu? Er... Não, Não... - Saori respondeu, embaraçada, olhando para seus próprios pés.

- Ah, que bom! - Minu sorriu, abraçando Seiya. - Mas o que você estava fazendo que não veio me ver até agora, hein Seiya-kun?

- Eu estava conversando com o Shun quando June e Saori chegaram e toda essa briga aconteceu... Já estava vindo te ver, Minu.

- Sei... - ela fez uma careta de dúvida, pois havia percebido que ele não a havia chamado como de costume, adicionando o sufixo _"-chan"_ no fim de seu nome. - Bom, mas vamos para a sala de estar, está todo mundo lá curioso para saber o que aconteceu.

Minu puxou Seiya pela mão, arrastando-o consigo. Saori foi logo atrás, sorrindo tristemente, acompanhando-os até a sala.

- Mas ah, dá-lhe Saori! - June riu, abraçando a amiga, puxando-a para o sofá em que os outros já estavam sentados. - Já estava na hora de alguém dar um corretivo naquela maluca.

- É, mas é bom você ter cuidado com ela, Saori-chan - quando Seiya pronunciou o nome dela, Minu olhou-o de soslaio, estranhando o porquê dele chamá-la assim, e ela, Minu, que era sua namorada, ele chamava como qualquer outra.

- É verdade! - Shun concordou, fazendo cara de preocupado. - Vocês sabem que ela está aqui porque assaltou um banco, né?

- Sim, mas eu não tenho medo dela - Saori deu de ombros. - Se ela vier para cima de mim de novo, não vai ter ninguém para me segurar.

- Ah, mas se precisar, é só chamar que eu te socorrerei - Seiya disse, levantando-se e fazendo pose de herói.

- Hahahaha, falou agora o Super-man! - todos riram com o comentário de Shun, fazendo Seiya corar.

- Er, pessoal, eu tenho que terminar de limpar o orfanato, então se me dão licença... - Minu também levantou, tentando encerrar aquela conversa no mínimo "estranha" por ali.

- Ok, nós já estávamos indo mesmo - Saori puxou June para a porta de saída. - Até a próxima, galera!

Os garotos abanaram as mãos, enquanto que Minu mantinha-se quieta, observando seu namorado sorrir alegremente para as duas.

_"Muito suspeito... Seiya nem deu bola pra mim, ficou só aí, fazendo gracinhas para a Saori... Aí tem coisa!"_.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

_Sábado._

Já eram quase vinte horas e Saori ainda não estava pronta para seu encontro com Julian. Estava penteando seus longos cabelos em frente à penteadeira de seu quarto, observando June escolher suas roupas.

- Ah, mas esse vai ficar perfeito em você! - disse ela, mostrando um vestido curto, preto, tomara-que-caia.

- Ai ai... Eu ficaria tão feliz se esta noite encontrasse com Seiya ao invés daquele mauricinho - Saori olhou para o teto, sonhadora.

- Menina, esquece esse cara e se concentra no presente - June entregou o vestido para a amiga.

Logo, Saori estava pronta, na sala de estar, esperando pelo herdeiro Solo.

- Já to indo, qualquer coisa me liga, tá? - June avisou, sendo conduzida por Tatsume para a saída.

Saori suspirou. _"Essa vai ser uma longa noite..."_, pensava, sentada no sofá.

- Senhorita, o Sr. Solo acaba de chegar... - Tatsume voltou, apressado.

- Ok, eu já estou indo, ele nem precisa entrar - Saori levantou-se, caminhando até a porta. - Avise papai que não voltarei muito tarde.

Saori saiu de casa e logo viu Julian esperando-a no portão, ao lado de sua Limusine.

- Boa noite, Senhorita Saori - ele entregou-lhe um buquê de rosas, admirando a beleza dela.

- Boa noite... - Saori respondeu, desanimada, pegando o buquê sem muito interesse. - Eu gostaria que você me chamasse apenas de Saori, tudo bem?

- Ah, claro - Julian pareceu surpreso, abrindo a porta do carro para ela. - Mas você também terá que me chamar pelo primeiro nome, ok?

Saori apenas acenou com a cabeça positivamente, entrando no carro e colocando o buquê no banco ao seu lado. Logo Julian entrou e sentou-se ao seu lado também, mandando o motorista partir.

- Você está muito bonita, Saori - ele elogiou-a, sorrindo encantadoramente.

- Obrigada...

Ela não podia negar que Julian era realmente lindo. Seus longos cabelos azuis caiam charmosamente por cima de sua camisa preta. O sorriso dele era cativante, perfeito. Mas aquilo não era suficiente para Saori. Ela queria algo mais... Queria Seiya, essa era a verdade. Pensando nisso, ela desceu da Limusine, ajudada por Julian, poucos minutos depois.

- Mas... essa é... - Saori olhou-o, surpresa, pois se encontravam em frente à boate que ela e seus amigos haviam ido no fim de semana anterior.

- É a mais famosa boate de Tóquio - Julian sorriu, satisfeito. - Não gosta daqui?

- Ah, não, claro que gosto - ela disse, ainda surpresa. Não imaginava que ele freqüentasse tais lugares.

- Bom, então vamos? - Julian lhe estendeu o braço.

Ela enlaçou seu braço nele, seguindo para a boate. Eles passaram rapidamente pela segurança, e Saori sabia o porquê, afinal, Julian era muito conhecido na cidade.

- A casa está bem cheia hoje - Julian comentou, subindo para o mezanino

- É normal, como você mesmo disse, esta é a mais famosa boate da cidade.

Eles escolheram uma mesa onde podiam observar tudo que acontecia lá embaixo. Saori não pôde deixar de pensar naquela noite em que dançara com Seiya, e em toda a confusão que aconteceu.

- Você está bem? - Julian perguntou, tomando um gole do uísque trazido pelo garçom.

- Ah, sim, tudo ótimo... - ela saiu do devaneio, encarando-o com um sorriso amarelo. - Estava apenas observando o movimento.

- Hm... Eu sei que não nos conhecemos muito bem, e que parece atrevimento da minha parte te trazer para um lugar desses, mas é que seu pai me avisou que você não gosta muito de jantares sociais...

- Ah, papai... - Saori suspirou, lembrando-se da conversa que havia ouvido com June. - É, realmente, eu prefiro lugares mais despojados, sabe?

- Bom, será que você também gosta de dançar? - Julian levantou-se, estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Er... Claro.

Saori seguiu-o até a pista de dança, onde tocava uma música lenta. Ela ainda estava na defensiva, tentando compreender as atitudes gentis dele. Todas as vezes que se encontraram, a única coisa que havia percebido nele eram suas habilidades de negociador, nada mais. Mas naquele momento, parecia conhecer outra face do famoso mercador de Tóquio.

- Você é linda, sabia? - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, enquanto abraçava sua cintura fina.

- Er.. obrigada - Saori corou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

Novamente, ela não sabia o que dizer. O que poderia conversar com um homem daqueles? Negócios? Bom, não sabia nada sobre eles, então ficou imaginando do que ele gostaria. Faria o que June lhe pedira e tentaria dar-lhe uma chance, afinal, não tinha nada a perder.

- Bom, o que você costuma fazer nas horas vagas, Julian? - perguntou, olhando-o timidamente.

- Eu adoro jogar golfe, xadrez, tênis... Adoro esportes, e você?

- Ahn, não sou muito adepta de exercícios físicos... Sabe, sou meio preguiçosa - sorriu, envergonhada.

- Mas nós podemos mudar isso! - Julian riu, segurando o queixo dela. - Que tal nós combinarmos de jogarmos tênis algum dia?

- Ah, eu adoraria... - mentiu, retribuindo o sorriso.

Saori desviou o olhar dele, tentando disfarçar a mentira. Logo, viu um casal dançando um pouco mais afastado, mas mesmo de longe reconheceu o cabelo castanho desgrenhado de Seiya.

- Seiya... - murmurou, vendo-o dançar abraçado com Minu.

- O que você disse? - Julian perguntou, olhando-a curioso.

- Ah, nada, nada... Que tal pararmos um pouquinho, tudo bem? - ela pediu, já puxando-o de volta para o mezanino.

Julian estranhou um pouco a atitude dela, mas seguiu-a mesmo assim, ou melhor, guiou-a entre a multidão até a mesa deles.

_"Droga!"_, pensou Saori, percebendo que iriam passar por Seiya e Minu, _"Eles não podem me ver aqui..."_. Mas quando já estavam deixando-os para trás, viu que Seiya olhou para o seu lado, e inevitavelmente, viu-a atrás de Julian. Saori virou o rosto, desejando fervorosamente que ele não a tivesse reconhecido.

- Saori... - murmurou Seiya, dançando abraçado a Minu.

- O quê? - ela perguntou, seguindo o olhar dele pela multidão.

- Ah, nada... Vamos parar um pouco? - Seiya estava perturbado, e Minu logo notou seu semblante diferente.

Ela seguiu-o até uma mesa no canto da boate, observando sentar-se, ainda transtornado.

- O que houve, Seiya-kun? - perguntou, vendo-o passar as mãos pelos cabelos desgrenhados.

- Nada, Minu, eu já disse.

Minu assustou-se um pouco com o tom agressivo que ele usou. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada, e iria descobrir de qualquer jeito.

- Eu vou buscar um drink para nós.

Seiya levantou-se e seguiu para o bar, tentando enganar a si mesmo, pensando que não era Saori quem ele tinha visto. Seiya sentou-se no bar e esperou seu uísque, enquanto procurava Saori, inconscientemente, entre as centenas de pessoas.

- Um uísque duplo, por favor! - um homem de cabelos azuis pediu, sentando ao seu lado.

Seiya olhou para ele e teve certeza que aquele era o cara que ele viu com Saori.

- E aí? - cumprimentou Julian, percebendo que Seiya estava encarando-o. - Noite movimentada, né?

- Aham... - concordou, simplesmente, observando-o sério.

- Já conseguiu muitas gatinhas? - o homem dos cabelos azuis perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente. - Eu já consegui uma e ela tá no papo... Sabe como é que é, né?

Seiya percebeu que ele estava um pouco alterado, mas isso não era desculpa para tentar tirar vantagem de Saori. Encheu-se de raiva ao imaginar os dois juntos.

- Ai ai, vou indo lá, antes que a garota sinta minha falta.

Julian afastou-se do bar, encaminhando-se para o mezanino. Seiya decidiu que iria segui-lo, apenas para certificar-se que ele não faria mal a Saori_. "Se esse canalha pensa que vai fazer alguma coisa com ela, ele está muito enganado..."_. Observou-o sentar-se na mesa em que uma bela garota de cabelos lilases estava.

- Saori... - murmurou, vendo o quanto ela estava bonita.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

Observou Julian sentar-se a sua frente. Estava angustiada, triste por Seiya ter trazido Minu aquele lugar, mas também estava sentindo-se à vontade, com o galante Solo ao seu lado.

- Então, demorei muito? – ele perguntou, olhando maliciosamente para Saori.

- Não, não... – respondeu ela, simplesmente.

Saori sabia que namorar uma pessoa para esquecer outra era burrice, mas estando com Julian, esta opção parecia no mínimo razoável.

- Linda, você tem os olhos mais brilhantes que eu já vi... – Julian passou a mão pelo rosto dela, aproximando-se mais.

Ela corou com o contato, percebendo que estava cedendo aos encantos dele. Julian estava a centímetros de seu rosto quando notou uma pessoa a lhe observar mais afastada.

- Seiya! – ela murmurou, vendo-o afastar-se.

- Como é que é? – Julian perguntou, confuso.

- Ah, desculpe, Julian, mas eu preciso ir!

Saori levantou-se, nervosa, tentando encontrar Seiya. Ele deveria estar achando que ela estava namorando Julian. _"Meu Deus, me ajude, por favor..."_, rezava ela, procurando por Seiya no meio da multidão.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

Caminhou por entre as pessoas tentando esquecer o que vira. _Imaginar_ Saori com outro já era demais, imagina então _vê-la_. Quando desceu o último degrau das escadas que levavam ao mezanino, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Seiya... – ouviu a doce voz de Saori.

Seiya virou-se e se deparou com um sorriso triste no rosto dela. O que significava aquilo?

- Eu... Eu acho que você deve estar pensando... – começou ela, sendo interrompida por Seiya, que fez um gesto de impaciência.

- Não precisa se explicar, Saori – disse ele, magoado. – Só porque você não disse que tinha namorado não quer dizer que não me considere seu amigo, não é?

- Mas, Seiya, eu... – ela tentou de novo, observando-o desviar o olhar dela.

- Tudo bem, Saori. Agora eu já sei, e não se preocupe, eu não contarei para ninguém.

Saori viu-o afastar-se, triste. E agora? Tudo o que desejava naquela hora era correr para os braços de Seiya, mas ela tinha prometido a si mesma que tentaria esquecê-lo. E era isso mesmo que faria.

- Saori? - ouviu alguém chamá-la.

Ela virou-se para Julian, que a olhava desconfiado.

- Por que você saiu correndo daquele jeito?

- Ah, é que... É que eu pensei ter visto uma amiga, só isso. – mentiu ela, olhando para seus próprios pés.

- Bom, então que tal irmos embora, hein? To meio cansado...

- Claro, claro...

Saori acompanhou-o até a saída. No caminho, viu Seiya conversando com Minu. Eles pareciam estar brigando...

_Continua..._

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

**Olá pessoas!**

**Nhááááá... Não, eu não morri -.- **

**Sinto muito pessoal, mas não escrevo sob pressão. Só escrevo quando tenho inspiração, sabe? E ela não tem me visitado muito freqüentemente u.u**

**Entrei na faculdade no início do ano, então não tive tempo para me dedicar as minhas fics. Com as férias, consegui atualizar pelo menos esta aqui -.-**

**Capítulo grandão, né? /o/ Sim, meio água com açúcar, mas... Como eu já disse, tá faltando inspiração. **

**Se tiverem sugestões, críticas e elogios, por favor, mandem-me reviews... Bom, de qualquer jeito, MANDEM-ME REVIEWS! ò.Ó**

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_Nanda-san  
_2007-07-25  
ch 5, anon.

**Oie!  
****Muito obrigada, Nanda-san! Aqui está o sexto capítulo, "rapidinho" u.u Bjosss!**

_Shotgirl  
_2007-06-04  
ch 5,

**Olá!  
****Que bom que você está gostando da fic, fico muito feliz /o/ Não eu não deixarei a fic pelo meio (posso demorar, mas não desistirei dela rs). Bjos... Espero sua review ;)**

_daiana  
_2007-02-06  
ch 5, anon.

**Olá!  
****O resto tá aqui **

_Daiana_  
2006-12-25  
ch 5, anon.

**Saori e Seiya estão sempre juntos, apesar do Tio Kurumada não querer dar uma mãozinha pros dois, neh? Espero que goste e comente este capítulo, ok? Bjo!**

_Sisi_  
2006-08-13  
ch 5, anon.

**Oie!  
****Desculpa pela demora, Sisi! Espero que goste do capítulo... Bjinhos! **

_dessinha-san_  
2006-03-12  
ch 5, anon.

**Olá!  
****Que bom que você gostou da fic! Sim, não se preocupe, eu também odeio a mosca-morta e a cobra... Elas vão se ferrar no final huhuhu #risada maléfica# Bjos!**

_Adriana Paiva_  
2006-03-07  
ch 5, anon.

**Oie!  
****O Ikki é muito tri mesmo! E a June é a "vidente" da fic rs. Ah, coloquei o Setsuna Mudo porque acho que ele é a personificação da rebeldia... ou alguma coisa parecida hauhaua. Mil desculpas pela demora! Bjos!**

_Mary-chan_  
2006-02-24  
ch 5, anon.

**Oi!  
****O Ikki é uma graça, não? Desculpe pela demora... Bjinhos!**

_Andressa  
_2006-02-15  
ch 5, anon.

**Olá!  
****Sim, Saori e Seiya formam o casal mais perfeito dos animes hehe. Desculpe a demora -.- Bjos!**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

**Kisus...**

**Ja ne!**

**Nissin-san (novo nick hihi)**


End file.
